Cambios de Vida
by Ikaros-san
Summary: yaoi SASUNARU,ITADEI. Naruto y Deidara se quedan huérfanos y estan al cuidado de su tia, que los pone a trabajar como sirvientes. Al leer un cuento, los rubios se imaginan que su vida es casi igual. ¿Serán felices como en el cuento?
1. Chapter 1

**De dueños a sirvientes (capitulo 1)**

Hola de nuevo, hasta ahora pude escribir algo, es que la verdad no estaba inspirada, pero regresó aparentemente. Algo importante, ve voy a basar en la historia de la cenicienta, no del todo, pero solo en algunas cosas (cuando están de chachas, jeje). Es otro fic yaoi Sasu x Naru, pero también un Ita x Dei. **Masashi-san, **le agradezco que me prestara a sus personajes. Esta historia se da en tiempos modernos. Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo.

Era una noche lluviosa, en la cama se encuentra una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color esmeralda, con una piel muy pálida. La mujer que yace en la cama, estaba a punto de morir. A un lado de la cama se encontraban dos niños llorando de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. El más pequeño de los rubios, se diferenciaba de su hermano por unas franjas en sus mejillas. Tenía una edad de 6 años, mientras que su hermano mayor tenía 8. El más pequeño, llorando le dice a la mujer:

-Mami, ¿Vas… a estar… bien?

La mujer con una sonrisa, le dice:

-Me temo que no Naruto, no puedo mentirles

El pequeño tomando de la mano a su madre, le dice:

-¿Nos vas a dejar solos?

Su madre acariciando sus rubios cabellos, le dice:

-No van a estar solos, su tía Tsunade va a cuidar de ustedes. Y yo los voy a estar cuidando

Naruto soltó en llanto y su madre le dice a su hermano:

-Deidara, acércate. Quiero decirte algo

El rubio mayor se dirige a ella con un semblante de tristeza y le dice:

-Dime mamá, ¿Qué es tan importante?

Deidara se sentó al lado de la cama. Su madre lo tomó de la mano y le dice:

-Quiero que cuides bien a tu hermano, que los dos se cuiden mutuamente. Son familia y pase lo que pase, siempre deben estar juntos

Naruto al escuchar la conversación, le dice a su madre:

-Yo te lo prometo, mami

Su madre lo miró y revolvió nuevamente sus cabellos. Deidara le dedicó una sonrisa y dice:

-Yo también prometo cuidar del renacuajo

-No soy un renacuajo, baka-dijo Naruto con fingida indignación

Deidara solo se limitó a reír. En ese instante, se abre la puerta y entra una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, con un exuberante busto. Con un rostro de tristeza, dice:

-Kushina, no te preocupes, cuidaré bien a tus hijos como su fueran míos

-Gracias Tsunade. Encárgate de que tengan una buena vida. ¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas con mis hijos?

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Fue caminando por los pasillos del hospital y pensando se dice:

-_Los cuidare como su fueran mis hijos ¡ja! Como no, primero están mis hijas, a ellas les daré los lujos que no pudieron tener y pondré a esos mocosos como sirvientes, aunque esa fortuna les pertenece a ellos, no se los diré_

Y así se fue burlando de cómo se verían los rubios fregando pisos. (Que mala mujer)

Mientras en la habitación…

-Niños, recuerden, siempre deben de apoyarse mutuamente-dijo su madre abrazándolos a ambos

-Lo prometemos-dijeron al unísono los pequeños rubios

-Siempre los voy a cuidar-fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de morir

-¡Mami!-gritó Naruto para soltar en llanto

-Tranquilo ototo, tranquilo-dijo Deidara abrazándolo

Minutos después, los doctores entraron para confirmar la muerte de la paciente. (Pobres de mis rubios snif snif)

En el funeral, todos los conocidos y familiares de la difunta, se acercaron a los pequeños rubios tratando de consolarlos. Después de esto, los niños junto con su nueva "madre" o más bien, madrastra, se dirigieron a la nueva casa en donde habitarían. Ya hospedados en una habitación para los dos, Tsunade pasó de tener un semblante triste a uno molesto y les dice a los hermanos:

-¡Escuchen con atención mocosos! Si quieren vivir aquí, ¡Tienen que trabajar como sirvientes!

Los dos se quedaron atónitos al ver como les había gritado, Naruto le dice enojado:

-¡No nos grite! Además, ¡Es nuestra casa! Y no tiene ningún derecho a…

-Corrección, es ¡Mi casa!, tu madre me dijo que me encargara de esta casa. Así que… ¡Te aguantas!

-Oiga, ¡Vieja loca! ¡No le grite a mi hermano!-dijo Deidara indignado

-¡Le grito a quien yo quiera! ¿Quieren romper la promesa que le hicieron a su madre?-dijo Tsunade con rostro serio

Los hermanos solo se quedaron callados mientras que Tsunade sonrió victoriosa y les dice:

-¿Ven?, no fue tan difícil. ¿Me van a obedecer?

Los pequeños rubios asintieron desganadamente. Tsunade les dice:

-Bien, mañana comenzarán a trabajar. Descansen

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al instante

-Odio mi vida-dijo el pequeño Naruto tratando de no llorar

-No te preocupes hermano, saldremos de esta juntos-dijo Deidara para después abrazarlo

-Tengo sueño, pero no podré dormir sin una historia-dijo Naruto tallándose los ojos

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-¿Tú sabes leer?-dijo Naruto en tono de burla

-Baka. Te leo el cuento ¿sí o no?-dijo Deidara fingiendo enojo

-Sip. Y… ¿Cuál cuento es?-dijo Naruto intrigado

-Cenicienta-dijo Deidara con un aire de cuenta cuentos

-¡Oh! Me parece bien-dijo Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos

Deidara fue a buscar el libro entre sus cosas. Fue el último regalo que les dio su padre antes de morir. Ya encontrado el libro, se dirigió a Naruto y comenzó a leerlo. (Que pensaron, ¿Qué iba a poner como va el cuento? Pues no, la verdad me da flojera jeje. Además, ustedes ya saben la historia, ¿no?)

Y después de contada la historia, Naruto le dice a Deidara:

-La historia se parece algo a la nuestra ¿No crees?

-Maso, pero sin los príncipes ni los carruajes y esas cosas-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-¿Terminaremos felices como en el cuento?-dijo Naruto con su típico aire de inocencia

-Tal vez. Ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar para el ogro de la vieja Tsunade-dijo Deidara haciendo que Naruto soltara una risita

Y se acostaron en sus camas y se dejaron llevar en los brazos de Hipnos (Morfeo).

**Continuará…**

**Sé que estuvo corto el capi, pero es como el prólogo para que se guíen. Tardé años para que la inspiración volviera a mí, aunque solo regresó como el 5% jeje. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen reviews por fa. Nos vemos.**


	2. De sirvientes a esclavos

**De sirvientes a esclavos (capitulo 2)**

Hola de nuevo, mi inspiración se está tardando en aparecer y cuando lo hace, es por momentos muy cortos. Ya que me dejé de quejar, le agradezco a **Masashi-san** por prestarme a sus personajes y a todos los que están perdiendo su valioso tiempo en leer mis mensadas jejeje. Espero y disfruten de este capi.

Habían pasado doce años desde aquel acontecimiento. Naruto ya tenía 18 años y Deidara 20 de edad. (Solo con imaginármelos, ¡Dios! En mi imaginación se ven muuuuuuuuuy bien. Jejeje).

Naruto y Deidara, escuchaban música y preparaban sus cosas para ingresar a la universidad. Naruto en primer año y Deidara en tercer año. Habían ganado una beca para poder pagar sus estudios, ya que el ogro de su madrastra, les cobraría si le pedían dinero para ir a la universidad. Además, los pondría a trabajar el doble de lo que pueden soportar. Su tranquilidad se vio arruinada cuando de repente, se abrió la puerta y una voz les dice:

-¡Inútil! ¡Te dije que no le pusieras suavitel a mi blusa rosa! ¡Soy alérgica!

-¿De qué rayos hablas? No le puse nada a tu blusa, aunque si lo necesita-dijo Naruto serio con una pizca de burla

-¡Mala respuesta! No te creo ni media palabra-dijo la persona parada a un lado de la puerta

-No me interesa si le crees o no, así que después arreglamos tu "sagrada" blusa. Ahora estamos ocupados Sakura pelo de chicle-dijo Deidara con burla incluida

-Infeliz-dijo Sakura echando humo por los oídos

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Es solo una blusa-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Solo una blusa? ¡Esta blusa me ayudará a conquistar a Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos

-¿Quién mierda es ese tal Sasuke?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-¡Todos saben quién es! ¡Es Uchiha Sasuke!, es el chico más rico y apuesto de todo el país. Y dicen que va a entrar a la universidad de Konoha junto con su hermano Itachi y…

Se vio interrumpida su conversación cuando una chica de pelo rojo y anteojos apareció con una cara de alucinada y dice:

-¿Dices que Itachi-san va a entrar también?

-Es verdad Karin, si nos arreglamos perfectamente, ¡Los Uchiha serán nuestros novios!-dijo Sakura para después gritar con Karin como locas

A Naruto y Deidara solo se les resbaló una gotita de anime y en sus pensamientos, se dicen:

-_Par de locas superficiales- _se dijo Deidara

_-Idiotas convenencieras-_sedijo Naruto

Karin se dirigió a los rubios y les dice:

-Ustedes, ¡Muévanse! Necesitamos la ropa limpia y planchada

-¡Y no quiero que le pongas suavitel! ¿Entendiste?-dijo Sakura alzando el puño

-Claro, pelo de chicle-dijo Naruto con burla

-Naru baka-dijo Sakura molesta

-Deidara, plancha mi ropa ¡Ahora!-dijo Karin en tono mandón

-Lo que digas, pelo de zanahoria-dijo Deidara burlándose

-¡Cállate Deida baka!-dijo Karin enojada

-Hipócritas-dicen Naruto y Deidara al mismo tiempo

-Imbéciles-dicen Sakura y Karin al unísono

Sip, esas "adorables" chicas eran las hermanastras de los rubios, que como siempre, desataban estas guerras de insultos que duraban horas. Hasta que las detenía su otra hermanastra llamada Ino quien tenía los cabellos rubios y ojos color azul. Era la única a la cual los rubios no odiaban, pues ella salía siempre a su defensa. Ino al ver el "espectáculo", les dice:

-Oigan, ya basta. Hacen que me duela la cabeza

-¡Tú no te metas! Ino cerda-dijo Sakura molesta

-¡Me meto si quiero frentona!-dijo Ino gritándole

-¿Por qué siempre los defiendes?-dijo Karin ya enfadada

-¡Porque ellos no son unos malditos arrogantes obsesivos!-dijo Ino haciendo callar a Karin

-…-ninguna de las dos contestó y se dirigieron a la salida

-Recuerden, rubios oxigenados, ustedes son nuestros esclavos personales-dijo Sakura riéndose junto con Karin

-¡Maldita peliteñida!-dijo Naruto apretando los puños

-No les hagas caso Naruto, para que no las tengan que ver, les ayudaré con sus deberes-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-No, no queremos meterte en problemas. Además no vaya a ser que se te pegue la dulzura de esas dos-dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Ino

-No se preocupen por eso, ya activé mi escudo protector-dijo Ino con burla-Y los voy a ayudar para que terminen de arreglar sus cosas para entrar a la universidad. Así que no quiero quejas ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Ino tomando las ropas de Sakura y Karin

-¿También entrarás con nosotros a la universidad?-preguntó Naruto

-Sip, ya arreglé mis cosas y ustedes deben de terminar. Mientras yo hago este "mandadito"-dijo Ino para después salir

Los rubios asintieron y se despidieron de su hermana. Los hermanos solo le decían a ella de ese modo, la veían como su fuese su hada madrina que los protegía de los monstruos de cabellos teñidos. Le tenían un gran afecto.

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Se apreciaban dos personas en una habitación bastante amplia. Se encontraban en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

-Tsk, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a una universidad de cuarta?

-¿Crees que yo estoy feliz por eso? Sigue con lo que haces y ¡Deja de quejarte!-dijo el otro mostrando enojo en su voz

-Cállate Itachi, lo único que hizo nuestro pervertido tío, fue lanzarnos a la boca del lobo-dijo el menor de los Uchiha con un semblante de indiferencia

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero sabes que es para hacer que Uchiha Corp. No sea vista como una "empresa que succiona la juventud de sus empleados"-dijo Itachi con un rostro sin expresión

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke (Qué profundo eres Sasuke)

-…-no hubo respuesta de Itachi (Eres doblemente profundo Itachi)

-Solo quiero que alguna vez en mi vida, le caiga mal a alguien, que ese alguien se convierta en mi rival, que esté a mi altura de habilidades tanto físicas, como intelectuales y que no me acose cada cinco segundos-dijo Sasuke soltando un suspiro con un rostro de tristeza, pero que cambió nuevamente a uno de indiferencia

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Itachi poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros de Sasuke

-Los extraño mucho-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su semblante

-Yo también ototo, yo también-dijo Itachi para intentar abrazarlo

-Ni se te ocurra abrazarme, si lo haces ¡Te cuelgo!-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Lo siento, es que eres tan tierno como un oso de peluche-dijo Itachi con burla

-Idiota-dijo Sasuke tratando de no reírse

-Estúpido hermano menor-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de superioridad

Después de su conversación, siguieron arreglando sus cosas, pensando en mil y un planes para escapar de sus fans. Los hermanos Uchiha viven bajo el cuidado de su tío Kakashi, quien se encarga de la empresa, pues los padres de ellos, murieron en un accidente cuando ellos tenían una corta edad y su tío tomó las riendas de la empresa y del cuidado de sus sobrinos.

-Oye, ¿El tarado de Sai va a ingresar a la universidad?-preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia

-Si, para nuestra fortuna-dijo Itachi

-No soy muy devoto pero, ¡Ruego porque no me toque con el pintor de cuarta!-dijo Sasuke poniéndose a rezar

Itachi solo lo miró divertido.

Mientras, en la habitación de Naruto y Deidara…

-¿Crees que hagamos amigos?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Yo digo que si, además puede que también nos ganemos un rival-dijo Deidara con tono serio

-¿Rival?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Claro, siempre pasa eso cuando eres nuevo en un lugar. Ese rival siempre buscará la forma de cómo vencerte, pero al final, se vuelve tu mejor amigo y hasta en…algo más-dijo Deidara intrigando a Naruto

-¿Y que es ese algo más?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Pues, si se trata de un rival que es mujer, puede que se dé un noviazgo. Pero no sé si se dé entre hombres también-dijo Deidara algo pensativo

-¡No manches Dei! Se te esta volteando la mano hacia atrás-dijo Naruto riéndose

-¡Cállate renacuajo! Es un decir, y a mí ¡No se me voltea nada!-dijo Deidara molesto y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si, como no-dijo Naruto con burla

-¡Ahora verás!-dijo Deidara para lanzársele encima a su hermano para hacerle cosquillas

Mientras, en la habitación Uchiha…

-Yo creo que si te vas a ganar un rival ototo-dijo Itachi sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué tan seguro de eso?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Porque es natural, siempre hay alguien que querrá superarte-dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos

-Nadie puede superarme-dijo Sasuke con su pose de "soy el dios de la superioridad" (se nota lo que modesto eres jeje)

-Excepto yo-dijo Itachi ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke

-Claro, ni en tus sueños-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con prepotencia

-Dejando eso de lado, con tu rival solo te podrás mostrar como eres, no te verá con esos ojos de borreguito degollado con los que te ven los demás, incluso hasta te puedes enamorar de ese rival-dijo Itachi haciendo que Sasuke lo viera raro

-No lo creo, además ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te cambiaste de banqueta?-dijo Sasuke burlándose

-¡No me cambié de banqueta idiota!, lo que te digo es una suposición-dijo Itachi molesto

-Si claro y las vacas no dan leche-dijo Sasuke ganándose un puñetazo en su brazo

Y los Uchiha continuaron si es que se puede decir "hablando" con golpes inofensivos. Mientras que los hermanos Uzumaki se daban la tarea de hacerse cosquillas y dándose unos ligeros golpes entre ellos. Sin saber que ese rival y supuesto "amor" se encontraría tan cerca.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Genial? ¿Raro? ¿Les da "x"? como les haya parecido, dejen algún comentario ya sea para alabar, echarle frutazos, etc. Nos vemos en otro capi y si tienen fics, en ellos también. Nos vemos.**


	3. De esclavos a estudiantes

**De esclavos a estudiantes (capitulo 3)**

Hi, los vuelvo a ver, les traigo este capi en el cual los hermanos Uzumaki y los hermanos Uchiha, se conocen de una manera…especial por así decirlo. **Masashi-san **le agradezco que me tenga que soportar una vez más al pedirle prestado sus personajes. A todos los que han leído este fic, también les doy gracias por los comentarios. Bien, les dejo otro capi.

-Naruto, levántate. Vamos a perder el bus-dijo Deidara moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-Mmm, cinco minutos más-dijo Naruto tapándose el rostro con la cobija

-Bien, no me dejas opción-dijo Deidara para quitarle la cobija de la cara y darle un zape en la nuca

-¡Auch! Ya, ya desperté ¿Contento?-dijo Naruto sobándose por el golpe

-Jejeje. Siempre es lo mismo, no sé porque siendo flojo, tienes un gran intelecto-dijo Deidara moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro (como que Naruto me recuerda a alguien)

-Que graciosito Dei-baka-dijo Naruto lanzándole la almohada

-Vístete, el bus llegará en dos horas-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Dos horas? ¡No me jodas! Pensé que ya era hora de irnos-dijo Naruto mirando a Deidara con enojo

-Sí, lo sé, pero te levanté para que te dieras una ducha porque te tardas horas en arreglarte y también porque quería ver tu cara de enojo-dijo Deidara riéndose

-¡Ahora si te mato!-dijo Naruto lanzándose a Deidara para golpearlo

Mientras en la habitación Uchiha…

-Mierda, no puedo dormir-dijo Sasuke moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Te dije que no te tomaras esa malteada, sabes perfectamente que el azúcar te hace daño-dijo Itachi con indiferencia

-No creo que sea por eso, me estoy estresando porque cuando lleguemos, se nos van a encimar esas locas-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Haz lo de siempre, ¡Ignóralas! Como siempre lo haces-dijo Itachi volteando a ver a Sasuke

-Hmp, tienes razón-dijo Sasuke con su típico rostro indiferente

-Siempre la tengo-dijo Itachi sonriendo con prepotencia

-Idiota-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

Y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos horas después, en la casa Uzumaki…

-¡Naru- baka! ¿Dónde rayos está mi blusa?-dijo Sakura enojada

-¿Estás ciega? La dejé en tu cajón donde **siempre **están tus blusas-gritó Naruto desde la cocina

-¡Dei- baka! ¿Y mi ropa?-dijo Karin gritando

-¿No sabes buscar? Esta en tu closet colgada-dijo Deidara casi en un grito

Y continuaron los insultos, hasta que llegó Tsunade gritando:

-¡Mas les vale que no se estén peleando!

-No estamos gritando mami-dijo Sakura con una inocencia fingida

-No te preocupes, nosotras no nos rebajamos como para gritarles a este par-dijo Karin fingiendo cortesía

Naruto y Deidara solo se dijeron en sus pensamientos lo odiosas e hipócritas que eran las víboras siamesas.

-¿Qué hacen ahí paradas? Suban al auto niñas-dijo Tsunade con voz amable

-Si mamá, ya vamos-dicen Sakura y Karin al mismo tiempo

-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿También quieren que los lleve?-dijo Tsunade frunciendo el ceño

-No gracias, podemos tomar el bus-dijo Naruto viéndola con enfado

-Como quieran-dijo Tsunade para después cerrar la puerta fuertemente

-Vieja bruja-dijo Deidara apretando los puños

-Ya tranquilo. Mejor nos vamos para llegar a la parada de autobús-dijo Naruto para desestresar el ambiente

-Como siempre, se olvida de mi-dijo Ino acercándose con una expresión triste

-Ino-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Descuiden, es mejor si me voy con ustedes, ¿Les parece?-dijo Ino con una sonrisa desganada

-¡Claro! Además, solo te pediríamos a ti que vineras con nosotros-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo Ino ya más feliz

Salieron de la casa para ir a la universidad.

Mientras, en la mansión Uchiha…

-Itachi, Sasuke. Dense prisa o llegarán tarde-dijo su tío Kakashi desde las escaleras

-Ya vamos, danos unos minutos-dijo Itachi

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-¿Nos vamos en tu auto o en el mío?-dijo Itachi sacando las llaves

-En el tuyo, no tengo ganas de manejar-dijo Sasuke con fastidio

-De acuerdo-dijo Itachi con indiferencia

Y salieron despidiéndose de su tío. Kakashi al ver que ya se alejaron en el convertible deportivo, se queda pensando:

-_Ojalá que ellos se encuentren con alguien que los aprecie por lo que son. Y quien sabe, hasta puede que se hagan de pareja_

Después de esto, sonrió de una manera picarona y sacó su celular para llamar a su "cariño". (Los dejaré con la duda jeje. Que mala soy).

Mientras, en el autobús escolar…

Los hermanos buscaron lugar y encontraron unos asientos vacíos en el lado derecho. Ya los tres tomaron asiento, lo bueno es que eran de esos asientos para tres personas. Luego, sintieron que alguien los observaba. Era un chico de cabello negro con unas marcas rojas y traía un perro. El chico les dice:

-Veo que ustedes son nuevos, me llamo Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru

-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ellos son mis hermanos Deidara e Ino

-Se ve que ustedes no son como los otros, ustedes son corteses-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de medio lado

Y al lado de Kiba, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises jugando tímidamente con sus dedos. La chica algo nerviosa, les dice:

-Ho…hola, mi…mi nombre es…Hyuga Hinata

-Hola Hina-chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-S…si claro Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojándose

-¿Y quién es el que está al lado tuyo Hina-chan?-dijo Ino amablemente

-Mi nombre es Aburame Shino –dijo con voz seria

-¡Genial! Ya hicimos amigos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Los tres chicos lo miraron divertidos. En el asiento de atrás de ellos, una chica de cabellos azules, (no sé el color de sus ojos) se asomaba recargando su mentón en el asiento y les dice:

-Ay, perdón por meterme en su plática, me llamo Konan

-No hay problema, entra mas seamos, mejor-dijo Deidara sonriente

-Yo soy Hidan-dijo un chico de cabello grisáceo y ojos color violeta

-Y el "parlanchín" es Pein-dijo Konan con sarcasmo

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Pein secamente

Y así el grupo estuvieron platicando hasta llegar a la universidad. La voz del chofer interrumpió la conversación, que había parado el camión y les dice:

-Muy bien, hemos llegado. ¡Bienvenidos a la Universidad Konoha!

Los estudiantes comenzaron a festejar. Y el chofer les dice:

-¡Tengan un buen año escolar!

Todos comenzaron a bajar y a despedirse del chofer. Ya afuera del autobús, Naruto emocionado, dice:

-¡El chofer es genial!

-Si es muy amble-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?-dijo Deidara feliz

-Sí-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

E ingresaron a la facultad. Ya adentro, se les asignaron las clases y los grupos. Naruto solo quedó con Hinata en el mismo grupo que era el 1-A, mientras Shino, Ino y Kiba, en el 1-B. lo mismo le pasó a Deidara, le tocó en el grupo 3-H con Konan, y Pein con Hidan en el 3-K. Naruto les dice a todos:

-No se preocupen, nos veremos en la cafetería

Todos sonrieron y se separaron para buscar sus grupos. Naruto y Hinata buscaban su salón junto con Deidara y Konan, pues al parecer, estos grupos quedan en frente uno del otro (que coincidencia, ¿No creen?). Ya cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se escucharon gritos de chicas. Los cuatro se fueron corriendo al lugar donde provenían los gritos. Para su sorpresa vieron como cientos de chicas se abalanzaban a dos chicos de cabello negro. Konan suspiró y dice:

-Tal parece que ya llegaron

Los tres voltearon a verla y Naruto confundido, le pregunta:

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los hermanos Uchiha, veo que si se salieron de su burbuja de la alta sociedad-dijo Konan con burla

-No sé que le ven a ese par-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-P…pues tal vez sea porque son a…atractivos y millonarios-dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Aun así, no es razón para alocarse por unos frígidos-dijo Naruto haciéndolos reír

-Bueno chicos, los vemos en el salón-dijo Konan llevándose a Hinata

-Si ahora vamos-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

Y los chicos se quedaron platicando.

Mientras, en la bola de gente…

-Mierda, no llevamos ni cinco minutos y ya se nos están pegando como sanguijuelas-dijo Sasuke con su expresión de siempre

-¿Acaso no habrá nadie que nos esté acosando?-dijo Itachi molesto

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, vieron a los lejos a dos rubios platicando entre sí sin prestar la más mínima atención al barullo de gente. Sintieron que por fin a alguien se le hacían indiferentes. (Na…digan la verdad, ¡Se enamoraron! Jeje). Al ver los hermanos Uchiha ver alejarse a los rubios, decidieron ir con ellos. Eso fue extraño para los morenos, nunca sintieron la necesidad de llamar la atención, pero esos rubios eran la excepción. Justo cuando habían salido de ese asfixiante tumulto, dos chicas se les abalanzaron y tomaron sus brazos. Una de ellas, la que esta agarrando a Sasuke, le dice:

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! Mi nombre es Sakura, pero puedes llamarme "cariño"

-¡Itachi-san! ¡Te amo! Soy Karin, pero llámame "amorcito"

Sasuke molesto al perder de vista a cierto rubio, le dice:

-Mejor te llamo molesta, o mejor te dijo ¡Piérdete!

Itachi enfado al no ver a un rubio que le llamó la atención, le dice:

-¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Y los dos se zafaron del agarre de las locas obsesivas y se fueron cada uno a sus salones. Las chicas en vez de deprimirse, se alegraron ¡Solo porque los Uchiha las insultaron! (Bobas, ¡No entienden ni las directas!).

Ya cuando los Uchiha se fueron, todas sus fans se disponían a seguirlos, pero sonó el timbre que señaló el comienzo de las clases y se fueron deprimidas a sus salones. (Cabe mencionar que Sakura y Karin no están en el mismo grupo que Sasuke e Itachi, pronto sabrán porque. Jijiji)

Sasuke entró al salón justo a tiempo, miró si había un asiento solo y al hacer esto, vio a ese rubio que le fue indiferente y había un asiento a un lado de este. (¿Coincidencia? No lo creo). El chico rubio miró hacia Sasuke. Y se sentó al lado de este.

-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-Como sea-dijo Naruto para después darle la espalda y platicar con Hinata

En ese momento, Sasuke sintió como si el estomago se le viniera por la garganta, no sabía por qué el chico rubio le ponía así. Justo cuando iba a hablarle, entra el profesor. De cabellos castaño con una cicatriz en su rostro.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Iruka y seré su profesor de Matemáticas. Comenzaremos con ecuaciones

El profesor comenzó a escribir ecuaciones. Sasuke vio cómo Naruto escribía las ecuaciones a gran velocidad y las resolvía al instante. Sasuke quedó sorprendido ante la capacidad intelectual de Naruto. Naruto dice sin pensar en voz alta:

-La respuesta es 4

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el profesor

-Disculpe, pero en la respuesta a la tercer ecuación me da 4-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Mmm, no creo que sea posible, pero por si las dudas, verificaré-dijo Iruka usando la calculadora

-Tienes razón, la respuesta es 4. Muy listo-dijo el profe felicitándolo

En esos momentos, Sasuke sintió algo de enojo, no podía creer que alguien le ganara en conocimientos. (No es para tanto). Así que alzó la mano y le dice al profesor:

-La respuesta a la ecuación 6 es 24

-Déjame checar-dijo el profesor con la calculadora

-Es cierto, muy bien-dijo Iruka asintiendo con la cabeza

Sasuke sonrió victorioso, pero Naruto ni siquiera mostró signos de envidia y este le dice:

-Te inventaste la respuesta, ¿Verdad?

-Así es-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-Teme, eso no se hace-dijo Naruto mientras resolvía las demás ecuaciones

-Lo hago si quiero, dobe-dijo Sasuke mientras también resolvía las ecuaciones

Segundos después…

-15-dijo Naruto

-23-dijo Sasuke

-42-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con enfado

-10-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto de la misma forma

-Excelente chicos, los dos son muy buenos en las ecuaciones-dijo Iruka muy feliz

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto se miraban mal haciendo que salieran rayos de sus ojos y a Hinata solo se le resbalaba una gotita de anime de la cabeza.

Mientras, en el grupo 3-H…

Itachi entró al salón justo antes que la profesora llegara.

-Buenos días muchachos, soy la profesora Kurenai y le impartiré la clase de literatura universal

Y se dispuso a escribir varias obras para que sus alumnos respondieran de quien son cada una de estas. Itachi escribió las obras y al voltear para escribir la última, vio que a un lado de él se encontraba aquel rubio de ojos azules que estaba unos momentos atrás en el pasillo escribiendo. El chico rubio sintió que alguien lo observaba y dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi y el rubio le dice:

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Itachi solo volteo al pizarrón

-Soy Uzumaki Deidara

-…-no hubo contestación por parte de Itachi

-Que amable-dijo Deidara con sarcasmo para después voltear al pizarrón

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Los Miserables?

-Víctor Hugo-dijo Deidara alzando la mano

-Es correcto-dijo la profesora sonriendo de lado

-¿Los hermanos Karamazov?

-Fiodor Dostoievski-dijo Itachi alzando la mano y mirando a Deidara como diciendo "soy el más fregón del mundo"

Segundos más tarde…

-Homero-dijo Deidara

-Platón-dijo Itachi

-Aldous Huxley-dijo Deidara desafiando a Itachi y viéndolo con molestia

-Franz Kafka-dijo Itachi aceptando el desafío de Deidara

Y se miraron tan mal, que hasta rayos salían de los ojos de ambos. Mientras, Konan veía la escena sorprendida.

En la clase de Iruka…

-Bien chicos, antes de que suene el timbre, les dejaré un trabajo que me entregarán al final del mes. Este trabajo vale el 50% de su calificación total

Mientras, en clase de Kurenai…

-Chicos, antes de salir les encargaré un trabajo que me entregarán al final del mes y que valdrá la mitad de su calificación total

De regreso a clase de Iruka…

-Y les asignaré a su compañero de equipo-dijo Iruka nombrando los nombres de sus alumnos

-¿Neji? Hola primo…co… ¿como estas?-dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver que su primo también estaba en el mismo salón

-Hola Hinata-sama. Perdón por no hablarte. Lo iba a hacer pero llegó el profesor-dijo Neji con su seriedad de siempre

-N…no importa-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata-dijo el profesor anunciándolos como compañeros de equipo

-Vaya nos tocó juntos-dijo Neji sin dejar de lado su seriedad

-A…así parece-dijo Hinata tímidamente

-Hinata, ¿Tienes un familiar aquí?-dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Hinata

-S…si. El es mi primo Neji-dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Uzumaki Naruto-dijo con su sonrisa zorruna

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo Neji saludándolo

-Y por último Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke-dijo el profesor

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron atónitos por unos instantes.

De vuelta a la clase de Kurenai…

-Bien, mencionaré a los equipos-dijo Kurenai sacando una lista de su maletín

-¿Konan? ¿De verdad eres tú?-dijo un chico de cabellos negros

-¿Tobi? ¡Qué gusto verte!-dijo Konan abrazándolo

-Konan, Tobi, serán compañeros de equipo-dijo la profesora poniendo anotaciones en su lista

-¿Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó Deidara curioso

-Es mi primo lejano Tobi. Tobi él es Deidara-dijo Konan presentándolos

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo Tobi alegremente

-Igualmente-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-Finalmente, Uzumaki Deidara y Uchiha Itachi-dijo la profesora guardando su lista

Los dos se quedaron sin habla.

E instantes más tarde…

-¿Qué?-el grito de los cuatro chicos se escuchó en toda la escuela

**Continuará…**

**Me cansé, ¡no pude más! Es el capi más largo que escribo en la historia de todos mis fics. Les prometo que en el próximo capi, se verá a Sai conociendo a alguien y habrá otras sorpresas más. Ojalá que les haya gustado el capi. Por fa, dejen reviews. Nos vemos**


	4. De estudiantes a empleados

**De estudiantes a empleados (Capitulo 4)**

Hola, estoy de vuelta con otro capi. La inspiración poco a poco va regresando. **Masashi-san, **gracias por no mandar al equipo **s.w.a.t** en mi búsqueda por molestarlo con tanta prestada de sus personajes. A todos los lectores, gracias por dejar reviews, eso hace que siga pegada a la compu jejeje. Bien, les dejo otro capi.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no hay cambio-dijo el profesor Iruka guardando sus cosas al sonar el timbre

Los chicos solo se fulminaban con la mirada.

Después de que se vaciara el salón y cierto rubio se fue indignado, Sasuke se quedó unos momentos y le dijo a su profe:

-Lo hiciste a propósito

-No lo creo. Dime ¿Cómo está tu tío?-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-Bien, aunque ya deberías de saberlo-dijo Sasuke en tono indiferente

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Iruka confundido

-A que se gasta el saldo de su teléfono en un día hablando o mensajeandole a usted-dijo Sasuke con cierta burla

A Iruka solo se le resbaló una gotita de anime por la cabeza. Y tratando de no parecer atrapado, Iruka le dice a Sasuke:

-¿Qué sientes por Naruto?

La pregunta de Iruka lo sorprendió pero sin mostrarlo, le dice:

-La verdad, no sé de qué hablas

-Si lo sabes, no es malo que sientas ese "algo" por Naruto-dijo Iruka tomándolo de los hombros

-No puedo describirlo, es la única persona que no me ve como si fuera un dios, más bien me ve como un sujeto arrogante y patán. Además, no sé porque quiero llamar su atención-dijo Sasuke fijando su mirada en la salida

-Eso tiene respuesta. ¡Naruto te gusta!-dijo Iruka revolviendo sus cabellos

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero que él me vea raro si le digo "eso"-dijo Sasuke pensativo y metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos

-No te preocupes, ya verás que tarde o temprano, no solo te verá como un rival, sino también como algo más-dijo Iruka sonriendo

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se fue para estar en su próxima clase.

Mientras, en el salón de Itachi…

-No hay reemplazo de compañero, los equipos ya están-dijo Kurenai mientras guardaba la lista

Ya cuando se deshabitó el salón y cierto ojiazul se fue maldiciendo, Itachi se acercó a Kurenai y le dice.

-Veo que lo hiciste intencionalmente, eres igual que Iruka

Kurenai sonrió y le dice:

-Te hice un favor, se nota que te agrada el chico

Itachi solo alzó una ceja y le dice:

-No tengo idea de lo que dices

-¿Qué sientes por Deidara?-dijo Kurenai cruzando los brazos

-Es…no sé, pero es la única persona que no se me pega como chicle y me dice que es mi fan y esas cosas superficiales-dijo Itachi desviando la mirada hacia la puerta

-Ya veo, estas enamorado ¿Verdad?-dijo Kurenai sonriendo

-Puede ser-dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa para después salir del salón

Iruka y Kurenai se encontraron en la salida de sus salones y el primero dice:

-¿Te topaste con una disputa?

Kurenai sonriendo le dice:

-Veo que no fui la única. ¿La pelea fue entre un rubio y un moreno?

Iruka rió y le dice:

-Exactamente igual hermana

Y los dos profesores se fueron juntos para dar sus próximas clases.

Mientras, los rubios y los morenos en cada clase discutían, siempre era lo mismo: o ganaban los morenos, o ganaban los rubios. (¡Dios! ¿Acaso no se hartan de pelear?)

En la cafetería…

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me tocó estar en el mismo salón de ese presumido de Sasuke Uchiha?-dijo Naruto molesto

-¿Estas en las mismas? Pues a mí me tocó con su "simpático" hermano-bufó Deidara enojado

Mientras que los rubios desprendían un aura oscura, Konan les dice:

-Tranquilos chicos, si los alzados de los Uchiha los ven molestos, ¡Les van a ganar!

-¡Ni muerto dejaré que el teme me gane!-dijo Naruto decidido

-Yo igual, no le permitiré a ese baka que me supere-dijo Deidara más calmado

-Así se habla-dijeron Kiba y Hidan al mismo tiempo

Los hermanos sonrieron al apoyo que les daban sus amigos y cambiaron el tema de conversación. Mientras, los Uchiha observaban cada uno de los movimientos de los rubios. Hasta que una voz los sacó de su contemple:

-Hola Uchiha bastardo, Ita-baka

-Ay no-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Sai-dijo Itachi desganado

-Que buen recibimiento-dijo Sai con burla

-¿Por qué no estabas en clases?-dijo Sasuke desinteresado

-Acabo de llegar y les di un justificante a los profesores-dijo Sai sin ninguna expresión

-¿Y en qué grupo estas?-dijo Itachi sin el menor interés

-En el mismo que Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas fingidas

-¡Que dicha!-dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico

-Como digas. Y, ¿Qué observaban?-dijo Sai sin quitar su odiosa sonrisita

-Nada de tu incumbencia-dijo Itachi ya molesto

Si había algo que odiaran más los hermanos Uchiha que los acosos de sus fans, era a su primo Sai. Este adoraba hacerles la vida imposible y más a Sasuke, en pocas palabras, ¡Un odioso de primera!

Sasuke lo ignoró por completo y siguió admirando a su rubio de ojos como el cielo al igual que Itachi. Sai al ver a Sasuke mirando a un chico rubio, con una de sus fastidiosas sonrisas, le dice:

-No tienes malos gustos, Uchiha bastardo

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y más al ver cómo Sai se le quedaba viendo con ojos de depravado. Sasuke al borde de la cólera, le dice:

-¿Qué tanto le vez? ¡Esta fuera de tu liga! ¡Ni te le acerques!

Sai volvió la mirada a Sasuke. Desafiándose, advirtiéndose. Hasta que Sai con una de sus desesperantes sonrisas, le dice:

-En primera no veo que tenga tu nombre escrito, y en segunda, lo puedo ver y acercármele si quiero. Vas a perder, Uchiha bastardo

-¡Ni en tus sueños! Pintor de cuarta-dijo Sasuke ya encolerizado

-Jajaja nos vemos-dijo Sai para irse con su sonrisita fastidiosa

-¡Maldición! Esa copia barata lo voy a…

-Cálmate Sasuke, no dejes que se retuerza de felicidad al verte enojado-dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a Sasuke para tranquilizarlo

-Tienes razón, no permitiré que la mala copia me saque de mis cabales-dijo Sasuke tomando su rostro de indiferencia de siempre

Mientras, en otra parte de la cafetería…

En la mesa solo quedaron Konan, Naruto y Deidara porque los otros habían ido por lo que iban a comer. Konan les dice:

-Díganme, ¿Les gustan los Uchiha?

Los rubios se quedaron sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Konan.

-Cla…claro que no, son unos odiosos-dijo Naruto tratando de no ponerse nervioso

-Que locuras dices, ¿Gustarnos? ¡Jamás!-dijo Deidara poniéndose algo intranquilo

-Vamos, no le voy a decir a nadie. ¿Creen que les quiero subir el ego más de lo que está?-dijo Konan en tono molesto

-¡De acuerdo! Te diré. Sí, me llama la atención ese tonto Uchiha, pero no le voy a decir que me gusta porque en primera sería raro y en segunda, su aire de "superioridad" se elevaría hasta los cielos-dijo Naruto sonrojándose

-Yo no niego que Itachi es atractivo, hay algo en él que me atrae. Pero ¡Ni loco le digo que me gusta! Por las mismas razones que Naruto no lo hago-dijo Deidara con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-Jejeje, lo sabía-dijo Konan triunfante

-Pero, por fa ¡No le digas a nadie!-dijo Naruto casi arrodillado

-Mis labios están sellados-dijo Konan pasándose dos de sus dedos en los labios como cerrándolos

Los demás amigos de los rubios regresaron y se dispusieron a platicar.

Ya después de comer en la cafetería, los chicos regresaron a sus clases y comenzaron nuevamente los pleitos Uzumaki vs Uchiha. Hasta en los deportes destacaban a la perfección. Naruto y Sasuke en basquetbol y Deidara e Itachi en fútbol. Y como siempre, peleándose al final, tratando de demostrarse que eran mejor que el otro. (Y también decirse lo mucho que se aman jejeje). Hasta que se separaron para ir a distintas clases extracurriculares. Naruto a carpintería, Sasuke a mecánica automotriz, Deidara a escultura e Itachi a electrónica. (Ya sería demasiado que hasta estas clases se siguieran jejeje. Levantarían sospechas).

Después de un largo día de clases, los morenos buscaron a los rubios para realizar sus trabajos encargados. (No mientan, digan las cosas como son). Y pasaron por donde estaba el salón de música y se escuchó el sonido de unas guitarras y unas voces cantando. Los Uchiha se asomaron con curiosidad y se sorprendieron al ver que eran los Uzumaki tocando la guitarra y cantando. (Imagínense a Naruto y Deidara cantar como los de Sin Bandera. ¡Dios mío! Lástima que se separaron snif, snif). La de **Te Vi venir **(o la canción que ustedes quieran). Solo con escuchar a sus rubios cantando, sintieron una enorme paz que no habían tenido desde la muerte de sus padres, se sintieron plenos, en pocas palabras, se enamoraron aún más de los hermanos rubios.

Entraron y Sasuke junto con Itachi, les dicen:

-No cantan nada mal

Los rubios voltearon a verlos sorprendidos y se sonrojaron. Los rubios al mismo tiempo dicen:

-Gracias

-Oye, tenemos que juntarnos para trabajar y terminar pronto-dijo Sasuke con voz seria

-Lo mismo digo Deidara-dijo Itachi indiferente

-Me temo que no podemos, tenemos que trabajar para pagar nuestros estudios-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desganada

-Pero si quieren nos quedamos en donde trabajamos después de nuestro turno-dijo Deidara algo triste

-¿Por qué no podemos trabajar en su casa?-dijo Sasuke alzando la ceja

-No queremos ser entrometidos pero, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Itachi cruzando los brazos

Los rubios bajaron la cabeza con semblante triste, mientras los morenos los miraron ¿preocupados? Los rubios les platicaron su "situación". Que tenían una madrastra malvada, gruñona, borracha y toda llena de vótox. (Ya saben, para mantener la "juventud"). Unas hermanastras hipócritas lanza veneno obsesionadas con los Uchiha y al decir sus nombres, los morenos solo hicieron cara de fastidio. Los morenos los escuchaban atentamente. Después de que terminaron de hablar los rubios de toda su historia, los hermanos Uchiha comenzaron a narrar su historia. En ese momento, los cuatro sintieron una conexión que nunca habían sentido, se miraron a los ojos y como por inercia, se besaron. (¿No que no tronabas, pistolita? Jejeje).

Ya de varios minutos besándose, se separaron por falta de aire. Naruto le dice a Deidara:

-Creo que si las hipócritas se enteran de esto, nos pondrán a lavar su ropa toda la vida, además de matarnos

Deidara soltó una risita. Sasuke le dice a Naruto:

-Pues las sanguijuelas de tus hermanas se van a tener que aguantar

Itachi lo miró divertido. Deidara algo nervioso, les dice:

-¿Cómo creen que lo tomen sus fans? Nos van a perseguir con antorchas y nos quemarán con leña verde

-Se van a tener que aguantar, tienen que aceptar que ustedes son nuestros novios-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto

-¿Quién dijo que éramos sus novios? No les hemos dicho que sí, teme-dijo Naruto con burla

-Entonces, ¿Quieren ser nuestros novios?-dijo Itachi abrazando a Deidara

-Déjame pensarlo. Mmm…-dijo Naruto divertido

-¡Dobe! Dime tu respuesta-dijo Sasuke fingiendo enojo

-¡Baka! No me dejes en suspenso-dijo Itachi impaciente

-Sí-dijeron Naruto y Deidara al unísono

Y se besaron nuevamente para después salir e ir al trabajo de los rubios. Pensaron que ya no había nadie en la escuela. Pero no sabían que alguien observó la escena y esta persona dice cuando los cuatro chicos salieron:

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que me voy a divertir un rato con esos tortolitos. Y más con la pareja de Sasuke

Y se puso a reír descaradamente.

**Continuará…**

**Jujuju, se va a poner interesante ¿Quién será ese alguien? No se pierdan del próximo capi. Habrá muuuuchas cosas. Jejeje nos vemos. Reviews por fa. **


	5. De regreso a la realidad

**De regreso a la realidad (Capitulo 5)**

Hi, aquí les traigo un capi más. La neta pensaba escribirlo desde ayer pero no pude. **Masashi-san**, gracias por acostumbrarse a que lo moleste con tanta renta de personajes. Sin nada productivo que decir, los dejo.

Los cuatros chicos se dirigían a la salida de la escuela. Cuando se escuchó el celular de Naruto sonar:

-¿Bueno?

-Naruto soy Ino. No se preocupen por mantener limpia la casa, los estoy cubriendo. Además, las hipócritas no están, tú sabes a donde fueron.

-¿Al emporio de la moda?-dijo Naruto con fastidio

-Exactamente. Tal parece que les dio…

-La fiebre Uchiha-dicen Naruto e Ino al mismo tiempo

Sasuke e Itachi miraron a Naruto curiosos.

-Bueno solo te avisaba para que lleguen temprano. Por cierto, mi mamá no va a estar en casa en dos días. Ya sabes.

-Entiendo. Nos vemos en casa-dijo Naruto despidiéndose

-De acuerdo, bye-dijo Ino para después colgar

Sasuke alzando una ceja, le dice a Naruto:

-¿Era tu otra hermana?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Itachi le pregunta a Deidara:

-¿Y qué es eso de la fiebre Uchiha?

-Es cuando a las víboras convenencieras, les da un ataque por comprar ropa para lucir "despampanantes" y hacer que ustedes "babeen" por ellas y se casen con ellas y cosas así-dijo Deidara dándole escalofríos

Los morenos solo pusieron cara de fastidio. Naruto nervioso, les dice:

-Imagínense que de por sí nos tratan mal, ahora cuando compran nueva ropa, nos dicen: "inútil, dobla bien esa blusa" o "idiota, ¿Qué no sabes que no se debe de guardar de esa forma?"

Los Uchiha solo observaban divertidos la imitación de Naruto de sus hermanastras. Deidara soltó una risita. Ya cuando dejaron de platicar, ya estaban en el auto. Deidara le dice a Itachi:

-¿El auto es tuyo?

-Si, pero no lo voy a traer todos los días, nos turnamos Sasuke y yo para venir a la universidad. Hoy me tocó a mí y mañana le toca a Sasuke ¿Verdad ototo?-dijo Itachi volteando a ver a Sasuke

-Hmp-fue la respuesta de Sasuke

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo Itachi sonriendo de medio lado

Y emprendieron el viaje hacia el trabajo de los rubios. Itachi y Deidara al frente, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto iban en los asientos de atrás. Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a trabajar con el libro de ecuaciones, entre tanta pregunta, incógnitas, coeficientes y demás, se volteaban a ver cada vez que resolvían una ecuación, se mandaban sonrisitas y hasta besos de piquito. Itachi manejando le daba algunas sugerencias de cómo podían hacer el trabajo mientras que Deidara apuntaba todos y cada uno de los métodos que Itachi y él sugerían y cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo, aprovechaban para darse un beso.

Ya cuando acordaron, habían llegado al trabajo de los rubios. Era un restaurante de comida rápida. Vendían hot dogs, hamburguesas, burritos, papas fritas, etc. Deidara saco unas cachuchas junto con unos lentes oscuros y se los entregó a los morenos. Itachi confundido pero sin mostrarlo, le pregunta:

-¿Y esto?

-Es para que pasen desapercibidos, no quiero que los reconozcan y luego haya una bola de chicas pegándoseles como moscas-dijo Deidara para salir del auto

-¿Están celosos porque no quieren que un montón de niñas alborotadas se nos acerquen?-dijo Itachi en forma divertida

-No, lo hago porque no quiero que salgas lastimado y tener que ir a visitarte al hospital sería una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Deidara riéndose

-Idiota-dijo Itachi fingiendo enojo

-Para qué preguntas-dijo Deidara entrando al restaurante seguido por Itachi ya con la gorra y lentes puestos

-Tu hermano es interesante-dijo Sasuke poniéndose la gorra

-El tuyo no se queda atrás-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

-Dobe

-Teme

-Usuratonkachi

-Baka

Después de insultarse, entraron al restaurante. Este tenía las paredes de color azul cielo, el lugar se veía como un restaurante de la época del rock and roll. En pocas palabras, era muy llamativo. Los rubios llevaron a los morenos a una de las mesas y les preguntaron si querían algo de comer. Los Uchiha pidieron unas hamburguesas y un refresco mediano. Los rubios entraron a la cocina y se pusieron los uniformes, eran de color azul, igual al de sus ojos y al salir con estos los rubios, los morenos solo los veían embelesados. Deidara dejándoles su pedido, les dice:

-Oye, sino dejas de babear, se te va a mojar tu comida

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién te manda a verte tan sexy con ese traje?-dijo Itachi haciendo que Deidara se sonrojara y Sasuke le mirara divertido

-Imbécil-dijo Deidara sonriendo para después seguir trabajando

-Aquí están los refrescos-dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke le mirara fijamente-¿Qué tanto me vez?-dijo Naruto poniéndose nervioso

-Que ese uniforme te hace ver más bueno de lo que estas-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo y que Itachi riera por lo bajo

-Baka-dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa y después irse a trabajar

Y así estuvieron viendo cómo sus rubios trabajaban arduamente, apuntando pedidos, yendo por los pedidos y demás. Después de contemplar a sus rubios, comenzaron nuevamente con sus trabajos. De pronto, entró un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos negros y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de los Uchiha. El chico de cabello rojo observaba con detenimiento a Deidara, cosa que no le gustó a Itachi. Este volteó a ver a Deidara y vio en su rostro un deje de preocupación al ver al chico y como no queriendo ir con él, tuvo que hacerlo. Sasuke vió a Naruto mover sus manos nerviosamente al ver a su hermano acercarse al tipo, Sasuke puso cara de enfado. Deidara le dice al chico pelirrojo:

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Quiero un hot dog y un refresco grande-dijo el chico de cabello rojo seriamente

-Está bien, enseguida le…-dijo Deidara siendo jalado por el tipo pelirrojo tomándolo de la cintura

-¡Suéltame Sasori!-dijo Deidara tratando de escaparse del amarre

-Ya te dije que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que seas mi pareja-dijo Sasori con voz demandante

-Pues ¡Qué pena! Porque yo ya estoy con alguien –dijo Deidara soltándose del agarre

Itachi estaba enojado y se levantó para ir a proteger a su rubio. Cuando estuvo Sasori a punto de amarrar de nuevo a Deidara, este lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó al piso. Haciendo que los clientes del lugar voltearan a ver con sorpresa. Deidara haciéndole una llave, le dice:

-Te lo advierto, si no quieres salir sin trasero. ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¿Escuchaste?

-Me…me gustan rudos, eso… hace que me gustes mas-dijo Sasori entrecortadamente

-¡Qué pena! Porque estoy fuera de tu liga-dijo Deidara apretando más la llave

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?-dijo Sasori hablando casi sin aire

-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo Deidara levantándolo para sacarlo del restaurante

-No me digas entonces, buscaré al idiota que me quiere quitar lo que es mío-dijo Sasori zafándose de la llave

-Pues ya no tienes que buscarlo-dijo Itachi dándole un golpe en la boca haciéndolo sangrar

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-dijo Sasori maldiciendo a Itachi para después salir del lugar

Los clientes gritaron en señal de felicitaciones y les aplaudieron. Naruto preocupado, les dice:

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-No te preocupes, estamos bien-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-Además, tu hermano le dio una buena llave-dijo Itachi abrazando a Deidara

-Buen golpe-dice Sasuke felicitando a su hermano

-Gracias-dijo Itachi sobándose el puño

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-preguntó Itachi viendo a su rubio

-Es Sasori, desde hace tiempo el depravado anda tras mi hermano y a veces nos "turnamos" para sacarlo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Naruto abrazado de Sasuke

-Bien, ahora que saben esto, nosotros seguimos trabajando-dijo Deidara para después besar a Itachi

-No tardamos, ya casi se termina nuestro turno-dijo Naruto dándose un beso con Sasuke

Ya después de acabar su turno, dos chicas tomaron su lugar, una de cabello castaño y ojos cafés y otra de cabello rubio y ojos azules con cuatro coletas amarrando su cabello, los saludaron para después ponerse a trabajar. Los rubios ya no tenían sus uniformes puestos. Se fueron a sentar con sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron a trabajar en sus tareas.

-¿Quiénes son las chicas que los saludaron?-dijo Sasuke sin mostrar interés

-Son Tenten y Temari ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Naruto curioso

-No, por nada-dijo Sasuke volviendo al libro

-Celoso-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-…-no hubo respuesta de Sasuke solo sonrió con prepotencia

Y así continuaron hasta que vieron el reloj que marcaba cinco para las diez de la noche. Tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron y se fueron en el auto deportivo de Itachi. Ya llevándolos a su casa, se despidieron los rubios de los morenos con un beso tierno, que después se torno fogoso y hasta demandante. Minutos más tarde, se separaron por falta de aire y los rubios entraron a la casa despidiéndose agitando los brazos. Al entrar a la casa, una cabeza de color rosa se asomó por las escaleras y les dice:

-Ya era hora que llegaran inútiles

-Lo que digas-dijo Naruto viéndola con fastidio

-Dei-baka, ayúdame con la ropa chucho sarnoso-dijo Karin quien salió de la cocina con bolsas de ropa

-Como digas-dijo Deidara inexpresivo

Y así los chicos llegan de trabajar para seguir trabajando en casa. Los rubios suspiraron pesadamente y les ayudaron con la ropa.

-_De regreso a la realidad-_pensaron Naruto y Deidara para después continuar con sus labores

Pero recordaron que ese día fue el mejor que hayan tenido, haciendo que sonrieran felices de la vida. Mientras que en la mansión, los Uchiha se dirigían a sus camas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció. En el próximo capi habrá un encuentro entre cierto rubio y cierto moreno (que no es Sasuke) siendo un obstáculo en la relación de nuestro Narutin y Sasukito jejeje. Además, ¿Qué harán las hermanastras cuando se enteren de estas relaciones? No se pierdan el próximo capi. Bye **


	6. Obstàculos Amorosos

**Obstáculos Amorosos (Capitulo 6)**

Hola de nuevo, les traigo un capi más salido de mi disparatada mente jejeje. Perdón por no haberlo actualizado ayer, tuve ciertas…complicaciones. **Masashi-san** de nuevo muchas gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Sin más que alardear, disfruten el capi.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Oye Itachi, ¿Quieres que vayamos por ellos?-dijo Sasuke tomando las llaves de su auto

-¿Y si están las locas de sus hermanastras ahí? Nos pueden hacer algo o peor, les pueden hacer algo a Deidara y a Naruto-dijo Itachi con deje de preocupación

-No te preocupes, no les va a pasar nada ¿O lo vamos a permitir?-dijo Sasuke en tono serio

-¡Claro que no! ¡No dejaré que a Deidara le pase algo que lo pueda lastimar!-dijo Itachi con determinación

-Pues ¡Yo no voy a permitir que algo o alguien lastime a Naruto! Por eso quiero ir a su casa-dijo Sasuke sin mostrar duda (eso sí es amor, no como otros que te prometen el sol, la luna y las estrellas un día y al siguiente día, te dejan por otra. Eso le pasó a una amiga ¿eh? Para que no piensen que a mí me sucedió eso)

Los Uchiha se encaminaron a la salida y escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Sasuke abrió y vió que era su "adorado" primo Sai. Sasuke con una mueca de fastidio, le dice:

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Sai con una de sus desesperantes sonrisitas, le dice:

-¡Que buen saludo! No se me perdió nada, se me descompuso el auto y me preguntaba si me podían dar un aventón. Que al cabo vamos para el mismo rumbo ¿No?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Itachi solo frunció el ceño. Itachi le dice a Sai:

-De acuerdo, pero antes tenemos que ir por algunas personas

-¿Se puede saber de quienes?-dijo Sai curioso haciendo que Sasuke quisiera matar a su hermano y de paso a Sai

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Sasuke casi a punto de querer golpearlo

-Está bien, no te pongas agresivo, que al cabo ya los conoceré-dijo Sai sin quitar su agobiante sonrisa

-Ya súbete antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Sasuke en tono serio

Sai se subió a la parte de atrás del auto e Itachi solo suspiró. Ya cuando Sasuke se recuperó de su ataque de ira, subió al auto y se fueron en busca de los rubios.

Mientras, en la casa de los rubios…

-¡No lo puedo creer!-gritó Ino emocionada

-Si, ellos vienen en camino-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-¡Me muero por ver las caras que pongan las víboras!-dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Creo que es mejor no ver sus expresiones, porque pueden tomar venganza –dijo Deidara algo preocupado

-Se que son algo vengativas, pero no serían capaces de cometer una barbaridad tan atroz ¿O sí?-dijo Ino intranquila

-Eso no se sabe-dijo Naruto tomando su mentón en forma pensativa

-Bueno, bueno. No quiero amargarles el momento, así que arréglense y tomen sus cosas-dijo Ino saliendo del tema

-Tienes mucha razón, hay que apresurarnos-dijo Deidara poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

En la sala de la casa…

-Ding, dong. Se escuchó el timbre.

-¿Dónde están los inútiles que no vienen a abrir?-dijo Sakura molesta y levantándose para ir a la puerta

-De seguro haciendo sus estupideces de siempre-dijo Karin en tono de burla

-¿Qué se le ofre…?-dijo Sakura pero enmudeció al ver Sasuke y a Itachi en la puerta

-¡No lo puedo creer! Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san ¡En la puerta de la casa!-gritó Sakura que hizo que Karin corriera despavorida hacia la puerta

-Ho…hola ¡Esto es increíble!-dijo Karin gritando junto con Sakura haciendo que los Uchiha las vieran con fastidio

-¿Se encuentran Naruto y Deidara?-preguntó Sasuke haciendo que las locas dejaran de gritar y pusieran una mueca de disgusto

-¿Para qué buscan a esos inútiles?-dijo Sakura con desagrado

-Porque los vamos a llevar a la universidad-dijo Itachi haciendo que las raras los vieran con confusión

-¿Y a ellos porqué?-dijo Karin con molestia

-Porque son nuestros…**novios**-dijo Itachi recalcando la última palabra

_Porque son nuestros novios. _Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de las hermanastras.

-Es…una bro…broma ¿verdad?-dijo Sakura entrecortadamente

-No-dijo Sasuke seriamente

Las peliteñidas solo mostraron una cara de enfado, mientras que los morenos sonreían internamente. Y aparecieron los rubios, y los morenos al verlos, se abalanzaron hacia ellos y los besaron profundamente. Las hermanastras les dio más coraje al ver la escena, Ino veía la escena enternecida y a la vez divertida. Mientras Sai a lo lejos observaba como Sasuke besaba al rubio y no puso una de sus sonrisas falsas, más bien usó una expresión seria en su rostro. Ya cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke le dice a Ino:

-¿Quieres que te llevemos también?

-No, no quiero molestarlos-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-Créeme, no es molestia-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado

-De acuerdo-dijo Ino tomando a los rubios de los brazos y a la vez estos tomaron las manos de los morenos

Las otras dos, se quedaron encolerizadas. Ino haciéndoles un ademan con la mano, recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de sus hermanas. Ya cuando iban a la salida, Ino les dice a los morenos:

-¡Eso estuvo genial! Lástima que no tenía una cámara en la mano

-No fue nada, además no creo que los vuelvan a molestar-dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto

-Te equivocas, ahora más que nunca nos odiarán. En estos momentos, deben estar planeando algo para vengarse-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Tranquilo, no dejaré que esas arpías te hagan algo-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso tierno y suave

Iban llegando al auto, cuando Ino les pregunta:

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-El es nuestro primo Sai, para nuestra desgracia-dijo Itachi con fastidio

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte de Sasuke

-Será mejor que te vayas enfrente con Sasuke, no me gusta la forma en la que te mira-dijo Deidara por la presencia tan inquietante de Sai

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-Bien Sai, ellos son Deidara, Naruto e Ino-dijo Itachi en tono serio

-Hola-dijeron los tres rubios al mismo tiempo

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas

-Sube Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya! El Uchiha bastardo esta sonriendo, ¿Qué le hiciste Naru-chan?-dijo Sai con su sonrisa ganándose las miradas fulminantes de Sasuke y Naruto

-_Idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle así a Naruto?-_pensó Ino viéndolo con reproche (Esto es lo que se llama "celos de hermano (a) lo hace porque solo Sasuke, Deidara, un poco Itachi y ella le pueden decir así)

Después de miradas de reproche, de celos y de uno que otro insulto hacia Sai, se subieron todos al auto y partieron hacia la universidad. Ino en un susurro para Sasuke, le dice:

-No le permitas al rarito este acercarse a Naruto, me da mala espina

-No te preocupes, eso es algo que jamás le concederé a la copia barata de mi-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a Ino

-Gracias, por querer a Naruto-dijo Ino con una expresión feliz en su rostro

Sasuke solo le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su rubio. (¡Qué tierno! Si así fuera en la vida real).

Ya en la universidad…

-Bien chicos, nos vemos después-dijo Ino yéndose a su salón

-Claro. No copies en los exámenes-dijo Naruto en tono divertido

-¡Tonto!-gritó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jejeje, siempre es igual-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Llegaremos tarde. Los vemos de rato-dijo Deidara jalando a Itachi del brazo

-De ra-dijo Itachi dejándose llevar por Deidara

-Bien ahora nosotros tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-Opino lo mismo-dijo Sai poniéndose entre la pareja haciendo que Naruto alzara la ceja derecha y que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada

-¡Eres un odioso!-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono quitando a Sai en medio y se fueron al salón tomados de la mano

-_Algún día serás mío, Naruto-_pensó Sai e hizo una de sus sonrisas odiosas y se fue en dirección a sus clases

En la entrada de la universidad…

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Sakura molesta

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-dijo Karin apretando los puños

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-dijo Sakura haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa

-Por supuesto-dijo Karin con sonrisa burlona

Y empezaron con uno de sus planes "brillantes". Cada vez que veían a Sasuke e Itachi con los inútiles de los rubios, se pegaban como moscas para tratar de darles celos a los rubios, cosa que no sucedió. Los morenos, o las insultaban o las aventaban o las dos cosas. Mientras a los rubios en vez de darles celos, les daban ataques de risa al ver los pobres intentos para separarlos de parte de sus brujas hermanastras. Sai no se quedó atrás, cada vez que lo veía con Sasuke lo abrazaba, pero Naruto lo rechazaba pegándose a Sasuke y este sonreía victoriosamente. Después Sai le colmó la paciencia a Naruto y Naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera por el dolor. Por otra parte, los morenos ya no tuvieron tolerancia de sus acosadoras y les arrojaron jugo de naranja a la cara y ya tanto los rubios como los morenos les dicen:

-Con una mierda. ¡Consíganse una vida!

Y se fueron exaltados por las estupideces cometidas hacia ellos. Y bueno en el trabajo de los rubios, ni se diga (Sasori jodiendo a Deidara, Deidara lo noquea, Itachi golpea a Deidara bla, bla, bla y ya saben)

Un día, cuando no había clases en la universidad (o sea sábado) cuatro personas se reunieron en un callejón oscuro y una de esas personas dice:

-Nada resultó. Es como si algo evitara que completáramos nuestros planes

-No hay que preocuparnos, tarde o temprano bajarán la guardia y los separaremos-dijo otro con tono burlesco

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el tercero de ellos

-Solo hay que buscar una manera de perjudicarlos, y más o menos tengo idea de que puede ser-dijo el último de los cuatro

Y sin sacar sospechas, se alejaron del lugar uno por uno pensando en el plan que iban a realizar.

**Continuará…**

**Tengo cuatro cosas que decirles:**

**1.- Perdón por el capi tan horrendo y aburrido**

**2.- Lamento haberlos dejado con la duda de que harán las locas de Sakura y Karin**

**3.- La culpa de los números 1 y 2 fue de mi inspiración. A buena hora se le ocurre irse de vacaciones. **

**4.- ¿Quiénes serán esas cuatro personas? ¿Traeré de regreso a mi inspiración aunque sea a la fuerza? ¿En el otro capi les diré que van a hacer no solo las arpías sino que también Sai y Sasori respecto a la relación entre los morenos y los rubios? ¿Por qué los aburro con mis estúpidas preguntas?**

**Algunas respuestas las sé, otras no. Por fa dejen reviews aunque sea para regañarme por perder mi inspiración jejeje.**

**P.D.: No pude subir el capi antes porque mi dichoso internet se puso especial hoy (En pocas palabras, está fallando)**

**P.D. 2: De nuevo, disculpen las molestias, pero las arreglaré pronto**

**P.D.3: Tengo mala suerte**

**P.D.4: Nos vemos en otro capi (si es que no me cortan el internet por exceso de pago jejeje)**


	7. Amor Traicionado

**Amor Traicionado (Capitulo 7)**

Hola, lo prometido es deuda. Les traigo otro capi más, gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic. **Masashi-san**, usted sabe jejeje. Bien me retiro para que lean el capi. Disfrútenlo.

Todo iba muy bien en la relación de cuento de hadas de nuestros rubios con los morenos. Salían cada vez que podían (traducción: cuando todavía no ha llegado el ogro Tsunade jejeje o cuando salían del trabajo e Ino los cubría).

Un día en un pasillo de la universidad…

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura muy animada

-¿Ahora qué rayos quieres?-dijo Sasuke con molestia

-Es que yo…vine a disculparme, por haber actuado tan mal estos últimos días con ustedes-dijo Sakura con un semblante triste

-¿Te disculpaste con Naruto?-dijo Sasuke con su seriedad característica

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y esta le dice:

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

-Claro

Y Sakura lo abrazó y al ver que cierto rubio venía, se abrazó más a Sasuke y lo besó. Naruto al ver la escena, contuvo las lágrimas y salió corriendo siendo visto solamente por Sakura quien sonreía victoriosa. Sasuke se separó rápidamente de ella y le dice molesto:

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Qué Naruto nos vea y piense mal?

-Eso, ya lo logré. Acabo de ver al inútil de Naruto y pues…tú sabes-dijo Sakura descaradamente

-¡Maldita zorra!-dijo Sasuke dándole una bofetada para después salir corriendo en busca de Naruto (¡Sabía que esa zorra tramaba algo! Se merecía la bofetada y más. Con razón se me hizo raro que se disculpara)

En otra parte de la universidad…

Itachi fue interceptado por Karin en un lugar desconocido para mí (No, no piensen mal).Karin le dice:

-Tengo que pedirte una disculpa por el mal trato hacia su relación

-Y creo que te disculpaste con Deidara ¿verdad?-dijo Itachi en tono serio

Karin asintió con la cabeza. Y varios segundos después, se miraba una cabellera rubio quien solo logró ver Karin (Es como un deja vú). Esta se acercó al rostro de Itachi y comenzó a besarlo. Deidara al ver esto, unas lágrimas salieron y corrió siendo visto por Karin y esta tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Itachi la empujó y le dice furioso:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡No sabes lo que puede pasar si Deidara ve esto!

-Pues "esto" ya lo vio, salió corriendo por allá-dijo Karin soltando una risita

-¡Desgraciada mentirosa!-dijo Itachi para propinarle una cachetada

Y corrió en dirección por donde Deidara se fue. Mientras las arpías aunque tuvieran un fuerte golpe, mantenían su sonrisa descarada (¡Hijas de su…! Tranquila, tranquila muy pronto tendremos venganza)

Mientras, en la sala de música…

Naruto soltó en llanto, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Que su "príncipe" lo engañara con la bruja del cuento. Minutos después, entró Deidara llorando, los nos no tuvieron que hablar para saber que les pasaba lo mismo. Entonces, tomaron sus guitarras y comenzaron a cantar. (La de **suelta mi mano de Sin bandera**)

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda_

_Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón_

_El corazón no piensa_

_No mi vida no ¿para qué te esfuerzas?_

…

_Si, entiendo que quieres hablar_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti_

_Vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti_

…

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

…

_No digas nada ya por favor_

_Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir_

…

_Y por favor no me detengas_

_Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir_

_Y de vivir_

_Aunque ahora no la tenga_

…

_Ay no mi vida no vale la pena_

_Para que quieres llamar_

_Si el que era yo ya no va a estar_

_Esta es la última cena _

…

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti_

_Vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti_

…

_Suelta mi mano…_

Y siguieron cantando sin percatarse que los Uchiha los escuchaban con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro. Los rubios al notarlos, dejaron sus guitarras dispuestos a irse. Cuando los morenos los agarraron del brazo y el primero en hablar fue Sasuke:

-Naruto, yo no quería besar a la desquiciada de Sakura, además yo no te había visto y ella se…

-No me interesa si ella se te abalanzó o no, le correspondiste el beso por varios segundos-dijo Naruto molesto interrumpiendo a Sasuke

-Pero saben perfectamente que nosotros los amamos-dijo Itachi con una expresión triste

-Claro, y el muro de Berlín sigue de pie-dijo Deidara en tono sarcástico

-Por favor, ¡sabes perfectamente que solo a ti te he amado!-dijo Sasuke tratando de no llorar

-¡No me mientas! ¡Sé lo que vi! Por lo que a mí respecta, terminamos-dijo Naruto para después salir corriendo

-Deidara entiende, ¡Te amo!-dijo Itachi tratando de abrazarlo

-¡No me toques! Lo nuestro, ¡Se acabó!-dijo Deidara para correr fuera del salón con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo perdí Itachi! Lo perdí para siempre-dijo Sasuke gritando dolorosamente

-¡Perdí lo único que me hacía sentir paz en mi interior!-gritó Itachi rompiendo una de las sillas del salón

Ya en casa de los rubios…

Naruto y Deidara se encerraron en su habitación y lloraron mojando la almohada de sus camas. Naruto decidió prender el radio y se escucha al locutor decir:

-Bien mis fanáticos de la radio, les traigo la canción **masoquismo de lola (Eiza González) **

Y se escucha la canción:

_Tú eras todo para mí_

_Yo no creía más que en ti_

_Te llegaste a convertir _

_En mi religión_

…

_Tú eras todo y nada más_

_Eras mi voz, eras mi hogar_

_En medio de la soledad_

_Una bendición _

Los morenos se fueron de la universidad a su casa y prendieron el radio, justamente en la misma canción que escuchaban los rubios.

…

_Pero algo extraño sucedió_

_Y el cuento de hadas se acabó_

_Dijiste adiós _

_Y me rompiste el corazón _

…

_Cuánto te quiero, cuánto te odio_

_Cuánto te llevo en mis sentidos_

_Si no te olvido es _

_Por puro masoquismo_

…

_Cuánto te quiero, cuánto te odio…_

Los rubios escuchaban atentamente la canción, recordando los momentos que pasaron con los morenos.

…

_Tú eras todo para mí_

_Desde el principio y hasta el fin_

_No había como definir_

_Todo este amor_

…

_Pero algo extraño sucedió_

_El cuento de hadas se acabó_

_Dijiste adiós_

_Y me rompiste el corazón_

…

_Cuánto te quiero, cuánto te odio_

_Cuánto te llevo en mis sentidos_

_Si no te olvido es_

_Por puro masoquismo_

…

_Cuánto te quiero, cuánto te odio…_

Los rubios no pudieron soportar escuchar la canción y le cambiaron de estación. Ahora era una locutora que decía:

-Ahora chicos, les traigo una canción de **Chenoa **que lleva por título **Absurda cenicienta. **Disfrútenla:

Y la canción comienza a sonar:

_En un bar de mi barrio que_

_No quiero recordar_

_Vi a mi novio_

_Besando a mí amiga_

…

Solo que en vez de un bar y la amiga, fue en la universidad con sus hermanastras. Se sintieron como si el mundo los obligara a recordar ese momento tan doloroso que vivieron.

_El dolor de saborear_

_Veneno tan letal_

_Ver vertiendo en dos seres _

_Que quería_

…

Los rubios aunque no lo demostraran, si querían a sus hermanastras, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora lo único que querían era estar solos.

_Y con mis ojos_

_Logro ver_

_Un cuento _

_De papel_

…

_Mi reina decías_

_Y yo te creí_

_La reina de nada_

_Es lo que fui_

…

_Absurda cenicienta_

_Así me sentí_

_Perdida en un cuento real_

_Como puede ser_

…

_Repetidamente te pedí_

_Más de una explicación_

_Estás loca_

_Eso me decías_

…

Al escuchar esta parte de la canción, los rubios recordaron que no les pidieron explicaciones, más bien los morenos se las dieron. Pero no las quisieron escuchar. Y se sumieron en un mar de pensamientos, envueltos en la canción.

_Hoy volví a creer_

_Este cuento de papel_

_Y alejarme _

_De esas tonterías_

…

_Y con mis manos _

_Romperé_

_El cuento_

_De papel_

…

_Mi reina decías_

_Y yo te creí_

_La reina de nada_

_Es lo que fui_

…

_Absurda cenicienta_

_Así me sentí_

_Perdida en un cuento real_

_Como puede ser _

…

_Sentidamente recordé_

_Que quise ser feliz_

_Ay dolor, amor, dolor, dolor_

_No vuelvas más_

…

_Volveré_

_Robaré_

_Mi cuento_

_De papel_

…

_Mi reina decías y yo te creí…_

…

_Absurda cenicienta…_

_Eso se acabó_

Los rubios apagaron la radio, porque cada canción les recordaba a los morenos, y después de tanto llorar, se quedaron dormidos. Sin saber que Ino los estaba observando y los cobijó. Esta se queda pensando:

-_Las arpías planearon esto, pero al parecer no lo hicieron solas. Alguien las ayudó, sino ¿Cómo sabían que iban a pasar "accidentalmente" para que vieran esas escenas? Lo voy a averiguar_

Y con ese pensamiento, salió de la habitación de sus hermanos.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Puse algunos fragmentos de la canción de sin bandera, pero puse la letra completa de las otras canciones (eso creo). Dejen reviews por fa, para saber si les gustó. Nos vemos. Ah, por cierto, no se preocupen, las personas involucradas en ese plan ¡Sufrirán! Jajaja**


	8. Todo acto, tiene sus consecuencias

**Todo acto, tiene consecuencias (Capitulo 8)**

He vuelto con un capi más. Llegó el momento que todos habían esperado, ¡Así es! El sufrimiento de las arpías y de los idiotas libidinosos jajaja. **Masashi-san** algunos de sus personajes se los voy a mandar casi…cof…enteros, pero no pregunte por qué. Digamos que…se cayeron jejeje. Sin más excusas, les dejo el capi.

Viernes, en la tarde. Casa de los rubios…

-¡Por dios! ¡Levántense! Me están deprimiendo-dijo Ino preocupada

-No tiene caso-dijo Naruto en tono melancólico

-Mejor haz tu tarea, no queremos que te vuelvan a regañar por estarnos cuidando-dijo Deidara con una depresiva

-Chicos, cambiarse de butaca cada vez que Sasuke e Itachi quieren estar con ustedes, evadirlos cada vez que quieren hablar y explicarles las cosas y encerrarse para llorar por lo que pasó, no son la mejor forma para llevar este asunto, es más, hasta se hacen más daño-dijo Ino tratando de hacerlos reaccionar

-…-ninguno de los dos habló

-Miren, no es por ser mala, pero me dejaron el doble de trabajo, limpiar por ustedes aquí y cubrirlos en su trabajo y les miento diciéndoles que están enfermos y hago esto porque los quiero. Así que sin más depresiones ni llantos, quiero ver a esos dos rubios de antes, que superan cualquier obstáculo y que siempre muestran esas lindas sonrisas-dijo Ino levantándolos de las camas

-Ino-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Tienes razón, no podemos pasarnos toda la vida deprimiéndonos-dijo Deidara al ver ese lado de Ino

-Así me gusta, ahora ustedes hagan el quehacer aquí y yo los cubro en su trabajo-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto

-Porque les dije que ustedes… creo que ya les dije. Además de que se me va a hacer tarde. Nos vemos-dijo Ino despidiéndose

Los rubios volvieron a ser los de antes, con la excepción de que todavía están lastimados y comenzaron con el quehacer.

En el trabajo de los rubios…

Ciertas personas fueron a festejar (de nuevo) su dichoso plan. Sakura con una sonrisa burlona, les dice:

-Y así fue como el inútil de Naruto salió corriendo y con ganas de llorar

Karin, Sasori y Sakura se rieron, mientras que Sai solo sonreía de medio lado.

-Eso no es nada, al menos el tonto de Naruto se aguantó, Deidara estaba hecho un poema-dijo Karin para reírse junto con Sakura y Sai. Sasori pues, ya saben.

No se dieron cuenta que alguien había escuchado su plática. Y esta persona se dice:

-_¡Lo sabía! ¡Malditos bastardos! Pero ya verán_

Y se fue calmadamente hacia la cocina, tratando de no tomar el primer objeto punzocortante para arrancarles la cabeza. Se tranquilizó e ideo un plan. Ya saliendo del turno, toma su teléfono y llama a los Uchiha.

En casa de los Uchiha…

Los morenos estaban totalmente deprimidos y metidos en sus pensamientos. Sasuke ya tocando el fondo de la depresión, dice:

-Estoy muerto, mi vida no vale sin él

-Si no vuelvo a ver su sonrisa, me mataré-dijo Itachi en el mismo pozo depresivo que se encuentra Sasuke (¡Rayos! Hasta yo me estoy deprimiendo)

Ring, ring

-¿Diga?-dijo Sasuke desganadamente

-¿Sasuke? Soy Ino, los chicos quieren hablar con ustedes

Y como por obra del espíritu santo, su depresión se fue desvaneciendo:

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?-dijo Sasuke emocionado haciendo que Itachi lo viera de forma extraña

-Hoy a las 6 en central park ¿les parece?-dijo Ino sabiendo que la mitad de su plan funcionó

-De acuerdo-dijo Sasuke para después despedirse de Ino

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Itachi mostrando curiosidad

-Nuestros rubios quieren hablar con nosotros-dijo Sasuke feliz (de acuerdo, ¡Me estoy asustando! ¿Sasuke feliz?)

-…-Itachi no podía hablar por la emoción (¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se acercaba el apocalipsis?)

Y rápidamente se arreglaron para el encuentro con sus rubios.

De regreso al trabajo de los rubios…

-Bien, ahora les hablaré a mis hermanos-dijo Ino marcando el número del cel de Naruto

Ring, ring (ya sé que no sonó como celular pero algo es algo)

-¿Aló?-contestó Naruto

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes en central park a las 6-dijo Ino calmadamente

-¿Por qué?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Digamos que descubrí sobre su "situación" con Sasuke e Itachi-dijo Ino ganándose un mmm de Naruto

-Está bien, pero no te aseguro nada-dijo Naruto para despedirse después

-¿Quién era?-dijo Deidara saliendo de la cocina

-Ino, dijo que fuéramos a central park a las 6, para decirnos algo que descubrió o algo así-dijo Naruto acabando de trapear el piso de la sala

-Hay que ir, tal vez y sea algo importante-dijo Deidara

-Bien, vamos-dijo Naruto tomando las llaves de la casa

Y salieron al encuentro con Ino, sin saber que verían también a ciertos morenos.

Y de vuelta al trabajo de los rubios…

-Ya está todo listo, pero haré algo de última hora-dijo Ino haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ino, ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Tenten poniéndose el uniforme

-No, hay algo que debo hacer-dijo Ino tomando una charola con refrescos a medio tomar

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-dijo Tenten curiosa

-Bueno, verás…-comenzó a decirle el por qué haría eso

Tenten puso cara de enfado al saber que esos tipos de aquella mesa, trataron cruelmente a sus amigos rubios. En eso llegó Temari y le contaron todo. Y las tres confabularon un plan. Hasta el dueño del restaurante, les ayudó. (Que buena onda, que hasta tu jefe te quiera como de su familia)

-¿Qué más van a ordenar?-dijo Ino con una sonrisa fingida

-No queremos nada gracias-dijo Sakura viéndola con cara de fuchi

-¡Ino! Ayúdame con esto-dijo Tenten con una charola llena de refrescos

-Si permíteme. ¡Oh oh! ¡Aguas!-gritó Ino haciendo que los refrescos cayeran en la cabeza de los cuatro sentados

-¡Ah!-gritaron Sakura y Karin

-¡Tonta!-gritaron Sasori y Sai

-¡Lo lamento! Les traeré un trapo para que se limpien-dijo Ino con fingida preocupación

-Tenten, aquí está la orden de nachos y… ¡Ah!-dijo Temari fingiendo que se resbaló haciendo que los nachos cayeran nuevamente en los cuatro pero en la cara

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron mas fuerte las hermanastras

-¡Inútiles!-dijeron los chicos tratándose de limpiar

-No se preocupen, yo los limpio-dijo Tenten teniendo el extintor de incendios en las manos y rociándolos con este

-¡AHHHH!-gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-gritó el dueño del local

-Pasa que sus empleadas, ¡Están chifladas!-gritó Sakura enojada

-Ino, ya sabes-dijo el dueño haciendo señal de que se fuera-ustedes también-dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Tenten y Temari

Las tres asintieron y se fueron (supuestamente jejeje).

-Lamento lo sucedido y para disculparme, quiero darles un regalo-dijo el dueño con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-dijo Karin tratando de limpiarse los restos de nachos

-Bien, párense en la entrada y cierren los ojos, no los abran-dijo el dueño haciendo que los cuatro lo obedecieran

En eso, aparecen Tenten y Temari con una manguera contra incendios e Ino estaba en la llave esperando la señal

-¡Ahora!-gritó el dueño e Ino abrió la llave y los cuatros chicos no se pudieron mover y el agua salió de la manguera haciendo que los cuatro salieran disparados fuera del restaurante. (A eso yo le llamo "justicia divina" jajaja)

-Y la próxima vez que le hagan algo a mis hermanos y a los hermanos Uchiha, ¡Los colgaré del cuello a la torre más alta!-amenazó Ino con el puño cerrado

Los cuatro quedaron inconscientes e Ino se despidió de todos y se fue a central park.

Central park, 6:00 pm…

Los morenos llegaron y esperaron a que sus rubios aparecieran, y en ese instante aparecieron. Los rubios se quedaron sorprendidos, los Uchiha no pudieron evitar abrazarlos y en ese instante llegó Ino.

-Ejem… perdón que los interrumpa, pero decirles algo

Los morenos se separaron y los rubios no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Bien ahí les va la razón por la cual los llamé-dijo Ino explicándoles todo el plan que hicieron esos cuatro

Los rubios se sintieron estúpidos al haber caído en ese tonto plan, mientras que los morenos sintieron ganas de molerlos a golpes. Ino les dice:

-Ya que saben esto, ustedes deciden

-Sasuke, yo fui un imbécil al caer en ese maldito y yo…-fue interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke

No le importó la disculpa, lo único que quería era volver a besarlo, abrazarlo y estar con él.

Ino solo se divertía al ver la escena.

-Itachi yo…-se interrumpió su disculpa por un beso que le dio

Y así duraron esas escenas de besos, caricias. Mientras que Ino grababa las escenas y tratar de mandarlas al programa "las parejas más dulces y hot del mundo" (Hey Ino, ¿Cuánto por la primicia del video? Jejeje)

Los cuatro al ver que Ino los grababa, Naruto le dice:

-¡Apaga esa cámara!

-No quiero, esto puede servir para que vean que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Ino quien continuaba grabando

-¡Ino!-dijo Deidara rojo como tomate

-No se crean, grabo esto solamente porque se ven muy lindos. Además, no lo pienso publicar. O tal vez...

-¡Ino!-gritaron los cuatro interrumpiéndola

-Ya, ya. No haré tal cosa-dijo Ino apagando la cámara

-¿Y qué pasó con esos chicos y las brujas?-preguntó Naruto

-Pues verán…-comenzó narrando la historia

Tanto los rubios, como los morenos se quedaron sin habla. Hasta que segundos después comenzaron a carcajearse por lo que hizo Ino junto con Tenten, Temari y el dueño del restaurante.

-Dime… dime que lo grabaste… jajaja-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente por la risa

-Jajaja, eso estuvo genial-dijo Deidara para seguir riéndose

-Me gustó la parte en la salen volando por el chorro de agua jajaja-riéndose Sasuke

-Jajaja-Itachi solo se limitó a reír

-Y si grabé todo-dijo Ino ensañándoles la grabación

Y rieron a más no poder. (Un momento, ¿Cómo grabó Ino todo eso?) (Me están informando que alguien grabó todo eso. Dicen que se quiere quedar en el anonimato. Por el momento, investigaré. Continuemos)

Y de repente, sus risas cesaron al escuchar el teléfono de Deidara sonar.

Ring, ring

-¿Bueno?

-¿Dónde rayos están?-gritó la voz de una mujer haciendo que todos la escucharan

-Estamos en…

-¡No me importa donde están!-gritó nuevamente

-¿Para qué nos ocupas vieja Tsunade?-dijo Naruto con deje de fastidio

-¿Me pueden decir por qué rayos mis hijas están empapadas y con restos de nachos en sus cabezas?-dijo Tsunade con tal enojo, que los Uchiha ya la odiaban

-Enseguida vamos-dijo Naruto cortando la llamada

-¿Esa era la dichosa Tsunade?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Por desgracia-dijo Deidara con molestia

-Vamos con ustedes-dijo Itachi seriamente

-No queremos meterlos en problemas-dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación

-No me importa meterme en problemas por ti-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo

-Ni a mi-dijo Itachi besando a Deidara

-Bien, hay que irnos-dijo Naruto tomado de la mano de Sasuke

-Gracias-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

Y así partieron a la casa de los rubios, sin saber que castigo les espera.

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ¿Qué desgracia les ocurrirá a nuestros rubios? ¿Qué hará Tsunade? ¿Serán felices sin complicaciones? **

**No se pierdan el próximo capi y dejen reviews ¿Si? Nos vemos**


	9. De mal a bien

**De mal a bien (Capitulo 9)**

Hola, estoy feliz porque me han dejado bastantes reviews y se los agradezco. **Masashi-san**, que le puedo decir, ah, que lamento que algunos de sus personajes se…cayeran accidentalmente jejeje. Bien, los dejo con este capi.

Ya en casa de los rubios…

-¡Hasta que llegan!-gritó Tsunade molesta

-No estamos sordos, te escuchamos perfectamente-dijo Naruto con molestia

-¿Quién le hizo esto mis niñas?-dijo Tsunade abrazando a sus hijas

-Fui yo-la encaró Ino

-Nunca pensé que odiaras tanto a tus hermanas-dijo Tsunade con indignación

-Lo hice porque se lo merecían-dijo Ino seriamente

-Como veo que no te llevas bien con ellas, ¡Te largas de la casa!-dijo Tsunade molesta que hasta los Uchiha entraron

-¡No puede hacerle esto! ¡Es injusto!-dijo Deidara enojado

-Si tanto la quieren, ¡Ustedes también lárguense!-dijo Tsunade apuntando hacia la puerta

-¡Usted no es nadie para gritarles de esa manera!-exigió Sasuke molesto

-Además, ¡sus hijas tienen la culpa de todo!-dijo Itachi enojado

-¿Quién rayos se creen para gritarme así?-dijo Tsunade haciendo una mueca de enfado

-Chicos, no se metan en esto, por favor-dijo Naruto apretando los puños

-¿Y bien? ¡Ya lárguense!-gritó Tsunade-tienen media hora

-…-ninguno pudo decir nada

-No se preocupen, ustedes tres, se vienen a vivir con nosotros-dijo Sasuke en un susurro

-Sasuke, nosotros no…

-Nosotros nada, se vienen a nuestra casa y punto-dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto

-Los esperamos afuera, el oxigeno de este lugar se puso muy denso-dijo Itachi con burla incluida

-Está bien-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

-De nuevo, gracias-dijo Ino feliz

-Te quiero-dijo Naruto con una bella sonrisa

-¡Muévanse!-gritó Tsunade

Y los tres rubios se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para recoger sus pertenencias con una sonrisa. Tsunade se molestó al no podérselas sacar, se fue a su cuarto maldiciendo y las hermanastras se quedaron ariscas por lo que Ino les hizo, esta levantándoles el puño, hizo que las locas se asustaran y se fueran corriendo a sus cuartos.

Aunque estaban tristes porque los echaran, estaban más felices al no volver a ver a esas personas que casi les destrozan sus vidas. Naruto después de un tiempo, le dice a Deidara:

-Ya estoy ¿Te ayudo?

-No gracias, casi acabo-dijo Deidara amablemente

-Como que falta algo, ¿no crees?-dijo Naruto pensativo

-Déjame ver-dijo Deidara analizando cada una de las cosas que se llevarían

-¡El libro!-dijeron Naruto y Deidara al unísono

Y lo buscaron en toda la habitación. Debajo de las camas, en los cajones, en el clóset. Hasta que Deidara dice:

-¡Lo encontré!

-Bien, ya me había preocupado-dijo Naruto suspirando aliviado

Y tomaron sus cosas. Mientras, Ino los esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Lista Ino?-dijo Naruto tomándola del hombro

-Por supuesto-dijo Ino con una media sonrisa

-Vámonos antes de que Tsunade lo descubra-dijo Deidara ya afuera con sus hermanos

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto confundido

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Ino levantando una ceja

-Ya verán-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Vaya, son rápidos-dijo Sasuke tomando el equipaje de Naruto y alguno de Ino

-Espero que esa vieja no les haya vuelto a gritar-dijo Itachi cargando las cosas de Deidara e Ino

-No te preocupes, ella gritará por algo más-dijo Deidara haciendo que Itachi lo viera raro

-¿De qué ha…?-fue interrumpido por un grito de parte de Tsunade

-¡Súbanse!-dijo Deidara al tiempo que todos subieron y arrancaron

-Jejeje-rió Deidara

-¿Qué hiciste, Deidara?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Digamos que a la vieja Tsunade, le va a picar todo el cuerpo. Además de que se va a mantener "equilibrada"-dijo Deidara divertido

-¿Le pusiste pica pica a la ropa y vaciaste todas las botellas de sake de la vieja?-dijo Naruto incrédulo

Deidara asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Órale! No conocía ese lado tan malo tuyo Dei, das miedo-dijo Ino tratando de no reírse

-¡Buena esa hermano! Pero me hubieras dicho para ayudarte-dijo Naruto fingiendo indignación

-Ya, ya no dramatices. La próxima que lo haga, si es que se puede, tú me ayudas ¿va?-dijo Deidara para hacerlo sonreír

-Va-dijo Naruto estrechando su mano con la de su hermano.

-¡Oigan! ¿Estoy pintada o qué?-ahora Ino indignada

-Nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti, eres la mejor bromista que conocemos. Somos como los tres mosqueteros-dijo Naruto levantando la mano

-Eres incorregible-dijo Ino negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿No nos van a incluir?-dijo Sasuke mostrando indiferencia

-Tal vez, pero como los mosqueteros son solo tres, ustedes son los amantes de dos de ellos-dijo Ino soltando una risita

Los morenos solo sonrieron maliciosamente mientras que los rubios se sonrojaron al ver esas sonrisas. (¿Qué planean hacer esos cochinotes de los morenos? Mejor ni lo pienso) (Ino, no les des ideas).

Ya en la casa Uchiha…

Los tres rubios tomaron sus cosas, los morenos les ayudaron con algunas de sus pertenencias. En eso, entra un sujeto de cabello plateado tapado de la boca y nariz. Este curioso, les dice:

-¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

-Ellos son Naruto, Deidara e Ino-dijo Sasuke presentándolos

-Es un placer conocerlo-dijeron los tres rubios a la vez

-Mucho gusto, soy Kakashi-dijo para después asentir con la cabeza

-¿Se pueden quedar por un tiempo?-dijo Itachi con su rostro indiferente de siempre

-Claro, es su casa. Quédense todo el tiempo que quieran-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijeron los cinco chicos

Kakashi se retiró para atender asuntos con…cierta persona (adivinen jejeje). Los morenos primero llevaron a Ino a su nueva habitación. Ino quedó impactada al ver que la habitación estaba pintada de color morado (su color favorito). Le brillaron los ojos y abrazó a los morenos en señal de agradecimiento. Se despidió de los chicos y se fue al mundo de los sueños. Mientras, Naruto le dice a Sasuke:

-¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Conmigo-dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por la cintura

-¿Q…Qué?-dijo Naruto nerviosamente

-No es cierto, dormirás en la habitación frente a la mía-dijo Sasuke soltando una risita haciendo que Naruto lo viera molesto

Y llegaron a sus habitaciones. Naruto le dice a Sasuke:

-Buenas noches, Sasu

-Buenas noches, Naru

Y se dieron un beso de buenas noches. (¡Uff! Pensé que Naru ya no salía virgen jejeje)

Y en otra parte de la casa…

-¿Dónde me instalo?-preguntó Deidara

-En mi cuarto-dijo Itachi poniendo a Deidara nervioso

-¿En…en serio?-dijo Deidara siendo atrapado por los brazos de Itachi

-No te preocupes, tu cuarto esta frente al mío-dijo Itachi ganándose un golpe en el brazo

-Duerme bien Dei

-Duerme bien Ita

Y se despidieron con beso de piquito. (¡Dios! Pensé que Dei también no salía jejeje)

Sin saber que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente para los rubios.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué pensaron? No creo que haya lemon, soy peeeeesima en eso. No me maten por fa. Espero que les haya gustado. Regresaré mañana (si es que no tengo que hacerla de niñera). Nos vemos.**


	10. El baño

**El baño (Capitulo 10)**

Hola de nuevo, algunas personas me preguntaron sobre un libro, pues ¿recuerdan que Deidara le leyó el cuento de la cenicienta a Naruto? Pues es "ese" libro, y se lo llevaron cuando la vieja borracha los había corrido. Como ya les dije antes, el libro se los regaló su padre antes de morir, y pues, es una pertenencia valiosa para nuestros rubios. **Masashi-san **de nuevo le agradezco que antes de prestarme sus personajes, se haya tomado el "dalay" jejeje. Tal vez, solo tal vez, **no haya lemon, pero si un faje ¿les parece? Es que no se me da el lemon. Hay disculpen por ser tan inútil jejeje**. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capi.

A la mañana siguiente…

Cierto rubio seguía en brazos de Morfeo, le costaba trabajo levantarse, hasta que de repente, sintió un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Deidara!-gritó Naruto lanzándole una almohada

-Jajaja. Te advertí que si no te levantabas temprano, te iba a zapear hasta que lo hicieras-dijo Deidara sin dejar de burlarse

-A veces sueño con ser hijo único-dijo Naruto adormilado

-¡Que mala suerte! Te vas a tener que aguantar-dijo Deidara en tono burlón para después ser perseguido por un Naruto furioso

-¡Dei baka! No huyas-dijo Naruto amenazándolo con el puño

Así continuo la persecución por todo el cuarto de Naruto. Si había algo que hiciera enojar a Naruto de esa manera, era que Deidara lo despertara casi en la madrugada zapeándolo.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? Son apenas las 7:30 y ustedes levantan peleando. De seguro ya despertaron a Sasuke y a Itachi-dijo Ino tallándose los ojos

-Disculpa Ino, pero el baka de Deidara me despertó dándome un zape-dijo Naruto mirando enojado a Deidara

-¿Otra vez? Dei vas a dejar a tu hermano con un severo trauma en el cerebro si sigue haciendo eso-dijo Ino seria pero con algo de burla

-Yo pensé que ya estaba así-dijo Deidara burlándose haciendo que Naruto se le abalanzara para golpearlo

-¡Basta! Van a despertar a…

-No te preocupes, nos despertamos desde hace rato-dijo Sasuke para después soltar un bostezo

-Además, no nos despertaron ellos. Nos levantamos este día más temprano porque tenemos asuntos en la empresa-dijo Itachi estirándose

-De todas formas, hay disculpen-dijo Ino apenada por el comportamiento de sus hermanos

-¿Siempre se levantan así?-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto estrangula a Deidara

-Eso es todos los días-dijo Ino mientras se le resbalaba una gotita de anime

-¿Y quién empieza?-dijo Itachi al ver a Deidara zafarse de Naruto y hacerle cebollita con el puño en la cabeza

-Deidara. Siempre se levanta temprano solo para esto-dijo Ino señalando a los rubios

-Ya veo ¿Y qué haces para detenerlos?-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-Esto-dijo Ino tronándose los dedos para luego golpearlos

Los Uchiha se asustaron al ver la fuerza que tenía Ino al hacerlos estrellarse con un solo golpe en la pared. Una cosa si sabían en ese momento, nunca hacer enojar a Ino.

-Compórtense, estamos en casa ajena-dijo Ino sacudiéndose las manos para después retirarse

-¿Tú haces eso cada mañana?-dijo Sasuke tratando de no verse asustado

-Es la única forma de separarlos. Por cierto, buenos días-dijo Ino yéndose a su habitación

-Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar-dijo Itachi al ver a los rubios inconscientes

-Hecho-dijo Sasuke retirándose junto con Itachi a sus respectivos cuartos

Mientras, los rubios seguían inconscientes. (Jejeje, para qué hacían eso)

30 minutos después…

Los rubios despertaron hace tiempo del tremendo golpe que les dio Ino a cada uno. Deidara se disculpó, Naruto igual y decidieron tomar una ducha. (Obvio que ellos dos juntos no. Por separado). Fueron a buscar a Ino para disculparse con ella y le preguntaron si habían despertado a los morenos. Ella dijo que no y les fue explicando todo y bla, bla, bla. También ella se disculpó. Ya todo arreglado. Comenzó lo que se llama "el más rápido y astuto, gana el baño". Los tres se miraron como si estuvieran en una película del viejo oeste. Caminaron lentamente, hasta que los pasos se hicieron apresurados y hasta corrieron en dirección al baño. Naruto y Deidara iban a la cabeza cuando a Ino se le prendió el foco y dice:

-Hola Sasuke, hola Itachi

-¿Dónde?-dijeron los rubios al unisonó

-¡Los engañé!- dijo Ino para entrar victoriosa al baño

-¡Ino! ¡Eres una tramposa!-dijo Naruto indignado

-Ni modo, me tocó ganar. Se tienen que aguantar-dijo Ino abriendo la llave de la regadera

-¡Ya verás la próxima vez!-dijo Deidara resignado

Solo se escuchó el agua de la regadera y a Ino cantando una de **Juanes**. (Me encanta este cantante colombiano). Los rubios se retiraron a sus habitaciones y en eso se toparon con los morenos. Sasuke les dice:

-Veo que ya están conscientes

-Que graciosito teme. No sabes cómo golpea-dijo Naruto recordando aquella situación

-¿Ino se esta bañando?-dijo Itachi al escuchar la regadera

-Sip, pero nos ganó el baño-dijo Deidara controlando su enojo

-¿Cómo pasó eso?-preguntó un curioso Sasuke

-Siempre "jugamos" a ver quién gana el baño. Aunque Deidara es el que casi siempre gana, Ino nos engañó con…algo-dijo Naruto tratando de no decir el porqué de su derrota

-¿Y qué fue ese algo?-dijo Itachi mirando profundamente a Deidara

-Este…fue…a…algo-dijo Deidara poniéndose rojo como tomate

-Naruto, dime-dijo Sasuke insinuándosele a Naruto

-F…fue…n…no te…puedo decir-dijo Naruto nervioso

Casi los morenos se los comen insanamente, hasta que Ino ya vestida salió del baño y dice:

-Ya está desocupado el baño. Métase el que sea.

Y una sonrisita lujuriosa se asomó por la boca de los morenos haciendo que los rubios se pusieran como jitomates de mercado, todos rojos. Rápidamente los rubios se dirigieron al baño. Hasta que sintieron que los atraparan por la cintura y se volvieran hacia ellos. Itachi les dice:

-¿Y si nos metemos los cuatro a bañar?

-¿Qué?-gritaron los rubios asustados

-Buena idea-dijo Sasuke pensando en cosas para nada sanas

-¡Ni locos!-dijeron los rubios tratando de zafarse del agarre de los morenos

-No se crean. Aunque si me dan ganas de bañarme contigo Dei-dijo Itachi atrayendo más a Deidara a su cuerpo

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sasuke en un susurro haciendo que Naruto casi se desmaye por lo apenado que estaba

-Esto es lo que haremos, Naruto y tú en este baño y Deidara y yo en el del cuarto de huéspedes-dijo Itachi llevándose en brazos a Deidara

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Deidara tratando de escapar

-Ven Naruto-dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

-¡No!-dijo Naruto tratando de oponerse

En el cuarto de huéspedes…

Itachi comenzó a besar a Deidara apasionadamente. Quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama de su rubio y repartiendo besos por todo su pecho y abdomen. El rubio hizo lo mismo al quitar parte de la pijama de su moreno y respondiendo a aquel beso apasionado. Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraban en la cama besándose, acariciándose. El moreno quitó el pantalón de su amado al tiempo que Deidara también lo hacía con los suyos. Recorrió el cuerpo de su rubio con besos, chupetones y lengüetazos haciendo gemir al rubio de placer. Le quitó la única prenda que lo tapaba, haciendo que el moreno quedara embelesado con todo el cuerpo de su amado. El se quitó la última prenda haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara al ver al moreno al natural. Y el moreno descendió hacia el miembro del rubio masajeando lentamente haciendo que el rubio gimiera mas.

El rubio no se contuvo y se corrió en la mano del moreno este lamiendo suavemente aquel líquido en su mano. Viendo que Itachi se llevó tres dedos hasta su boca, Deidara asustado le dice:

-E…espera. N…no estoy listo para esto

-No te preocupes, no te lastimaré-dijo Itachi viéndole con amor

-Eso lo sé pero ahora no…no estoy preparado-dijo Deidara viéndolo con tristeza

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-dijo Itachi preocupado

-Por…porque sé que tu quieres hacerlo y yo…

Fue interrumpido por un beso dulce y tierno por parte del moreno.

-Escucha, si no estás listo, no te puedo obligar a hacerlo-dijo Itachi haciendo que Deidara se tranquilizara

-Gracias. ¿Puedo… rosarte?-dijo Deidara tímidamente

-¿De qué ha…?

Fue interrumpido cuando Deidara cambió de posición con Itachi quedando el primero arriba y empezando a rosar su miembro con el del moreno haciendo que los dos soltaran gemidos cada vez más fuertes al moverse más rápido el rubio. Ya no podían más y se vinieron en el abdomen del otro Deidara cayó arriba de Itachi recibiéndolo este en sus brazos. Itachi dice:

-Hay que bañarnos de una vez. ¿No lo crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Deidara levantándose con una sonrisa

-¿Itachi?

-Mmm

-Te amo

-Yo también Dei

Y se fueron a la ducha.

Mientras, en el baño principal…

El moreno besaba apasionadamente a su rubio quien le seguía el juego. Comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa hasta quedar desnudos uno frente al otro. Se miraron de pies a cabeza. Naruto estaba sonrojado al mirar el cuerpo bien formado del moreno, mientras que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa picarona al ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto de su rubio. Y comenzaron nuevamente con un beso apasionado, adentrándose a la regadera abierta tocándose, besándose como si no tuviera fin. El moreno llenó ese cuerpo con besos, caricias. El moreno bajó hasta el miembro del rubio y comenzando a lamerlo suavemente. El rubio gemía por todo el placer brindado a su miembro haciendo que se viniera en la boca de su amado. El moreno lamía los restos que quedaron de la esencia de su amado rubio. El moreno se llevó dos dedos a su boca y el rubio al verlo, asustado le dice:

-¡Sasuke no!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sasuke preocupado

-Es que yo…todavía no puedo-dijo Naruto volteando la mirada tristemente

-No te lastimaré. Lo prometo-dijo Sasuke abrazando a su rubio

-Sé que no lo harás, pero me siento mal porque tu si…querías y yo no…

Fue interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke. Este con una sonrisa, le dice:

-Tranquilo, esperaré el momento cuando estés listo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a Sasuke

-Dobe. Claro que si-dijo Sasuke acercando más a Naruto

-Gracias teme-dijo Naruto para después corresponder el abrazo.

Naruto al ver a Sasuke descuidado, comenzó a moverse de tal forma que sus miembros se tocaran. Sasuke al sentir ese contacto, le dice:

-¿Qué…ha…haces?

-Te estoy…ah… agradeciendo…ah-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente y con una sonrisa

-Pues…ah…me gusta tu…ah… agradecimiento-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera

Hicieron eso por varios minutos ese rose y se corrieron al mismo tiempo, dejándose caer en el piso. Naruto le dice a Sasuke:

-Creo que ya hay que bañarse antes que se te haga tarde

-Tienes razón-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso bien recibido por parte del rubio

-Te amo Sasu-dijo Naruto con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo también Naru-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Ya listos los cuatro, se cambiaron y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Los rubios al restaurante y los morenos a la compañía, se despidieron de Ino y los cuatro se dieron su beso de piquito (Que tierno). Mientras, Ino se iría más tarde a su práctica de voleibol. Pasaron las horas y todos llegaron a la casa a distintas horas. Los rubios se encaminaron junto con los morenos al cuarto de Naruto. Deidara buscando algo, le dice a Naruto:

-¿Dónde guardaste el libro?

-Está en el segundo cajón a la derecha-dijo Naruto señalándole el cajón

-Lo encontré-dijo Deidara con el libro en sus manos

-¿Y ese libro?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Fue un regalo de nuestro padre antes de morir-dijo Naruto acurrucándose en el pecho de su moreno

-Es una de nuestras pertenecías más importantes-dijo Deidara dejándose atrapar por Itachi en sus brazos

-L a verdad es que muy importante para nosotros y…-se interrumpió Naruto al ver que una parte de la pasta que cubría el libro estaba rasgada

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Deidara al ver a Naruto callado

-¿No nos dimos cuenta que estaba roto?-dijo Naruto moviendo las hojas del libro para llegar a la pasta

-Hay algo ahí-dijo Sasuke desprendiendo la tela de la pasta del libro

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que había un documento guardado. Deidara lo sacó y comenzó a leerlo. Abrió los ojos como platos y los demás se acercaron a leer el documento. Estaban pasmados. Hasta que Naruto dice:

-Esto es…

**Continuará…**

**Perdón por dejarlos con la duda ¿Qué será ese documento? ¿Les gustó el faje? ¿Fue demasiado fuerte? ¿Demasiado sin chiste? No se pierdan el próximo capi. Dejen reviews por fa. Nos vemos. **


	11. Documentos

**Documentos (Capitulo 11)**

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capi. Sorry por no actualizar antes, es que como era fin de semana (y la weba está al por mayor) mi cerebro se desconectó y pues ya llegué jejeje. **Masashi-san**, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes sin excusas (si sobornarlo no es excusa, entonces no sé lo que es). Bien, que disfruten del capi.

-¡Las escrituras de la casa!-terminó de decir Deidara

-Espera, no es todo. Mira, aquí hay otro documento-dijo Naruto viendo que la otra pasta del libro, estaba rasgada también

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sasuke intrigado

-Es… ¡El testamento de papá!-dijo Naruto asombrado

-¡Deja de babosear y léelo!-dijo Deidara ya desesperado

El testamento decía algo así:

_Yo, Uzumaki Minato, en pleno uso de mis facultadas mentales, digo que en este testamento, la fortuna, la casa y todos mis bienes, pasarán a manos de mis hijos Naruto y Deidara. Quienes reclamarán todos los bienes dichos al cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_Quien haga abuso de este documento, (la persona que se quede a cargo de ellos en caso de que mi esposa y yo ya no estemos en este mundo) y no mencione nada de la fortuna, será castigada con todo el peso de la ley._

_Hijos, si están leyendo esto, de seguro es que no les han dicho nada. Y pensé que quien se quedara a cargo de ustedes no les comentaría nada al respecto, escondí estos documentos para que solo los tengan en su poder. Espero que sea así._

Los chicos estaban tan shockeados, que no pudieron articular palabra alguna. Hasta que Naruto reacciona molesto:

-¡Maldita vieja! Y lo peor de todo, ¡Fue testigo al firmar nuestro padre estos documentos!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!-dijo Deidara completamente enojado

-No solo eso, ¡Se gastó casi la mitad del dinero de papá en sake, vótox y en los caprichos de las zorras esas!-dijo Naruto con una expresión encolerizada

-Pero, el gusto le va a durar poco-dijo Sasuke haciendo una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Naruto tratando de calmarse

-Lo que quiere decir es que le vamos a pedir ayuda a nuestro tío. Es abogado y les ayudará para recuperar lo que es suyo-dijo Itachi seriamente

-¿En serio?-dijo Deidara calmándose

-Haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes-dijeron los morenos al unísono

Los moreno asintieron con la cabeza. Y fueron a buscar a Kakashi. Al encontrarlo, le platicaron la situación, le mostraron los documentos y enseguida fueron al juzgado (¿Se le llama así, no?) Ino al escuchar tanto ruido, fue con sus hermanos a preguntar el porqué de tanto escándalo. Al enterarse, se con todos.

Tsunade no sabe lo que le espera. (Muajajaja)

A la mañana siguiente…

Tsunade se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, había un ruido que la molestaba. Al no poder dormir, se levantó de la cama para ver quien interrumpía su "sueño de belleza". Se asomó por la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver cómo su eco sport era levantado y llevado por una grúa. Salió como pedo de indio (es un decir) y enojada le dice al que se lleva su auto:

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué se lleva mi auto?

-Porque "su auto" no lo pagó con su dinero, señora-dijo un hombre con el rostro tapado

-¿Quién rayos es usted?-dijo Tsunade entre molesta y nerviosa

-Soy Uchiha Kakashi, el abogado de los verdaderos dueños de esta casa-dijo Kakashi e hizo que Tsunade hiciera una mueca de susto

-No sé de qué habla-dijo Tsunade haciéndose la desentendida

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que usted está de testigo cuando nuestro padre firmó este documento?-dijo Deidara y señalarle el nombre de ella a un costado del documento

-Y este documento-dijo Naruto señalándole también su nombre en el documento

-Nos llevamos el auto para que pague todo lo que les debe. Pero desgraciadamente, el auto solo cubre un 4% de lo que les debe. Así que irá a la cárcel y trabajará para pagarles-dijo Kakashi haciendo una sonrisa

-Pe…pero…yo-dijo Tsunade siendo llevada por los policías

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué arrestan a mi mamá?-dijo Sakura molesta

-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Karin enojada

-Esto es lo que pasa-dijo Naruto enseñándoles el documento

-Nos deben como dos millones de dólares, porque la ropa que les compró la vieja artificial, es muy costosa. Así que consíganse un empleo si no quieren terminar como su mamá-dijo Deidara en tono divertido

Las hermanastras asintieron y corrieron en busca de empleo. (Buenos: 1, Malos: 0)

Dos meses después…

Los hermanos Uzumaki siguen saliendo con los hermanos Uchiha. Las salidas cada vez son más frecuentes. Y ¿Qué creen? ¡Se van a casar! (Inviten a la boda). Se preguntarán ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Pues les diré:

En una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad…

-Naruto, hay algo que…quiero pedirte-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo y contemplando las estrellas

-¿Y…q…que es?-dijo Naruto nerviosamente

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Sasuke con un brillo en sus ojos

-Si, si, si, si ¡SI!-dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre Sasuke y empezar a comérselo a besos

Mientras que las luciérnagas alumbran a los novios. (¡Que romántico!)

En un lugar del bosque…

-Dei, hace mucho yo…yo… he querido de…decirte algo-dijo Itachi nervioso

-¿Se puede sa…saber que…que es?-dijo Deidara sonrojado

-Cásate conmigo-dijo Itachi haciendo que Deidara abriera los ojos como platos

-¡SI!-dijo Deidara para después comérselo a besos

Mientras, la luz de la luna alumbra esa escena hecha por los futuros esposos. (La neta ya me puse bien cursi). Se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó con el trió de arpías? Pues digamos que están "lavando el piso" de un establo con vacas (y si, les cayó una vaca encima jajaja) (la idea de la vaca fue de una de las lectoras)

**Y este cuento, llegó a su final.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Si les gustó, dejen reviews. Si no les gustó, también. Nos vemos en otro fic y en los suyos. Bye.**


End file.
